


Fixing Fate's Errors

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Past Abuse, Implied Underage Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Time Travel, Underage - Freeform, Underage Reationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end when the game is over people are left broken in the wake. One brilliant witch hatches a plan on fixing it all with the help of her reluctant broken friend, who has nothing left to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters i use. I'm just borrowing them for the moment, and i'll return them only slightly used... I promise.

In the end he didn't know if it was worth it. He had played the game, followed the rules, and even though he had ‘won’ in the end, he really lost. He had lost every single person he had cared for to death, or the distance of mourning and the inability to forgive the foolish mistakes that he had made. Mistakes that had cost too many people loved ones and friends. Few people talked to him in the aftermath, really cared for him and not the image that he had been made into. People respected and resented the Hero and nothing more. He had retreated into himself not really caring in the end and it showed. Hermione was still alive and well though, and even facing the mourning of her fiance she wasn't backing down, she wasn't accepting his retreat. He didn't notice how fanatic she had gotten about fixing things, about making it right and fixing HIM until she showed up at his flat, five trunks in tow.

“I can’t help you fix it all, there’s a limit on what we can actually change without altering everything, but you. I can’t watch you slowly kill yourself with the guilt and blame you've taken on. I found a spell, it… it will take both of us back to fourth year if my calculations are right, pack what you want from here, I've already taken care of Gringotts.” She spoke softly, her voice unyielding. When Harry didn't move right away she drew her was and snapped out a packing spell, opening up one of the trunks. He watched helplessly as everything he owned flew passed him into the trunk. He didn't want this, he didn't want to do it all over. He couldn't handle seeing them die again if he fucked up. She didn't listen to him when he tried explaining his feelings though. She shrank the trunks, pocketing them.

“You’ll thank me. You will. We know what we’re up against; we know how to stop it from happening like it did.” She whispered, before chanting. The air around them thickened as she grasped him with her freehand and then they were spinning and ripped away from each other.

The next moment he was aware of was a familiar one. He looked across the clearing and saw Cedric, and his hand shot out and grabbed the cup before the other boy could move forward. He glimpsed the horror filling Cedric’s face for a mere second as he was transported away. He fell to the ground as soon as he landed and his eyes shot to the cauldron, and the rat with the deformed baby. Voldemort was hissing a command to detain him for the ritual, but not to kill him when Harry shot a reducto at them, the spell ripping through the rat’s shoulder as he couldn't react in time.

‘His wand arm was useless now’ was Harry’s only thought. The next reducto hit the cauldron, ruining the potion as the iron split and flew in all directions, a piece embedding into Peter’s stomach as the hot liquid scalded him and his charge. Harry waited for Peter to go all the way down before stunning him. Nagini made to attack and he cast a cutting curse, ending her life. Walking over he looked down at the dying rat and the dead thing in his arms- Voldemort had fled. He put his foot on the rat’s leg and summoned the cup, the portkey spinning him around.

There was total and complete panic when he arrived, falling down. He moved away from Pettigrew as fast as he could, straight into someone else. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him further away as the crowd screamed at the gasping man. ‘Sirius is going to be free now.’ He thought numbly. ‘There’s no way to cover this one up.’ Someone was crying into his hair.

“Merlin Harry. Don’t you ever do that again. You should have waited for me.” Cedric’s muffled voice echoed. He had saved Cedric. Cedric would have a future. In those moments he had already drastically changed the future. He felt the elder teen press a kiss to his head and resisted a blush, remembering the few fumbling kisses they had shared before. HE could do this, Hermione was right.

“Mr. Diggory, please let us see Mr. Potter. He’s bleeding.” The Headmaster’s voice rumbled. Harry shrunk away from him, remembering all of the manipulations that had come to light too late. He was a pawn to this man, to be played and sacrificed. Cedric held him tighter, snarling at the elder man.

“Pomphrey can look at him. Not you. For fucks sake you should have known this was a trap, that the cup had been tampered with. He could have died.” Cedric hissed. Harry heard rustling and Cedric’s arm’s loosened for a mere moment. He heard Aurors talking as they patched up the dying rat. Already talks of a trial for Sirius were being murmured about. He heard Poppy cast a diagnostic spell, humming as she read over the results, then casting a healing spell. Pain he hadn't noticed left and he sighed, curling further up.

“He’s in shock. The contusions were minor, nothing to worry about.” She spoke softly, as if for Cedric’s hearing alone. The elder teen snorted.

  
“Of course he’s in shock. He was portkeyed to Merlin knows where and attacked.” He replied derisively. “He’s lucky to only have minor cuts.” Poppy sighed, and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“Mr. Potter if you would please come with me, I would like to hear what happened.” He requested, sounding a little annoyed. Harry knew that Cedric wasn’t going to let him go, not after this and when the elder boy growled at that there was no way in hell that Harry was going with him alone he finally looked up.

“The cup was a portkey. Pettigrew tried cursing me, but I got a reducto out faster. It hit his wand shoulder. He had something in his arms, it spoke, in a high voice. Told Pettigrew to stun me for the ritual. I sent a reducto at the cauldron and it exploded, sent pieces everywhere and Pettigrew collapsed. I stunned him, knew I couldn't leave him to try again so I brought him back with the cup. That’s all.” He whispered. As he spoke Cedric’s arms grew tighter around him, his body curling as if to shield him from the world. He saw Dumbledore’s face tighten before he swilled around. Hermione’s messy hair blinded him moments later.

“Merlin Harry, are you okay?” She whispered. Cedric was wary about letting her close, but Harry smiled at her, tears coming to his eyes. He tried to thank her with his eyes for doing what she had done, for sending them back, because already he felt a hundred times more alive then he had in ages.

“I’m okay, I swear ‘Mione” He whispered. Ron was there moments later.

“Bloody effing hell Harry. I knew this could be dangerous, but fuck. I totally believe that you didn't put your name in now. Someone was trying to kill you. Mum’s going to go ballistic.” He murmured. Cedric’s arms tightened almost painfully in reaction to the awed and slightly angry tone that his friend spoke in.

“You should have believed him in the first place Weasley. None of the other champions thought that he did. Just let him rest before you try and secure you place in his good grace. You spent over half the year terrorizing him over something he never wanted.” Cedric hissed. Ron’s face reddened, but Hermione squeezed his arm to quite the outburst that was beginning. Harry knew that she didn't want that problem to work around in re-assimilating them into this time. He smiled at her thankfully as he heard a curse.

“He’s not going to make it. Grab the veritus serum. We’ll at least get his confession to submit via pensive.” One of the Aurors spoke. Someone cast an enerveate, waking the rat and he heard Pettigrew choke. Dumbledore tried telling them to wait until he was moved inside, but he was ignored. He had no control over this proceeding. Hermione nodded from the corner of his eye and moved to the Aurors, no doubt to suggest that they question the rat about his parents and Sirius while they could. As the questioning began one of Harry’s hand’s found Cedrics and he squeezed. Cedric dropped another kiss onto his head in return.

“What is your name and age?” An Auror that Harry recognized as Kingsely asked professionally.

“Peter Charles Pettigrew. Age 34” The rat wheezed. Gasps rose from the crowd around them.

“How did you survive 13 years ago” Kingsely asked- he must have already been in the know about Sirius then if he was making sure that this was asked before the rat expired. Harry breathed a little easier.

“I was cornered by Black when he went to confront me about telling my lord the location of the Potter’s. He was shouting at me on a muggle street. I cast a blasting hex and cut one of my fingers off. Faked my death and put the blame on him.” Peter gasped. More outrage was expressed from the crowd as people gathered. Cedric kissed his head as he shook, trying to reassure him as they listened to the proceedings.

“Why was the cup a portkey and who did it?” Kingesly asked as the crowd was quieted to listen.

“We needed Potter’s blood in a ritual to give my lord a body. He was to die by my lords hand when it was finished. He’s in spiritual form. A plant was placed at the school for the tournament. He placed Potter’s name as a fourth school at our lord’s request. He’s polyjuiced as Moody. All I know.” The rat’s voice was weakening, and with his death he would have saved Remus too. There was an erie rattle then Kingly cursed.

“Black has to be pardoned.” He murmured. There was a roar of agreement from the people who had witnessed the confession, and some shouted stupefy as Moody tried bolting. Cedric was shaking in rage though as he processed the words spoken and he was suddenly picked up, he wrapped his legs around the lean waist, steadying himself as the elder boy moved. Cedric kissed the top of his head again.

“Going to the castle Ry. Going to get you cleaned up and you’re going to bed. Then I’m going to make sure this never get’s a chance to happen again. Not going to lose you baby.” He whispered as he started for the castle. Ron gave a shout of protest as he noticed them moving away and the Cedric had one arm supporting him, the other aiming his wand at the red head, a threat clear as day to the onlookers.

“Save it Weasley. He doesn't need this, someone tried killing him.” He spoke loudly before walking away at a brisk pace. Harry allowed the older boy to carry him.

* * *

 

Much later Harry was curled protectively into Cedric’s arms in the Hufflepuff Dorm commons under a thick blanket. He couldn’t stop shivering though, and he didn’t remember it being like this the first time. Of course it was probably a combination of being shoved back into his 14 year old body at that moment, and the actual event. He shivered a little more violently and Cedric leaned down and brushed a soft kiss over his lips.

“It’s alright Ry. You’re safe. I’m not going to let anything happen to you baby.” The seventh year murmured. Soothingly, trying to calm his nerves. Harry whimpered slightly, and kissed him back, Cedric kept the kiss chaste, not wanting the younger boy to initiate something while he was in this state. As Harry settled in Cho walked into the commens. The elder Ravenclaw looked at them and sighed.

“People are looking everywhere for Potter. None of them have thought to look for him here yet. Black’s been declared innocent- he’s here too along with professor Lupin. Weasley owled his Mum, and she’s raising hell, demanding to see her ‘youngest’ boy. I’d get out there before they find you two alone like this Cedric. You’re 17 and he’s underage.” She reported the last part a resigned chastisement. Cedric huffed, holding Harry tighter, as if to keep the world away from him. Harry felt safe right here and now, safer than he had been in so long. He didn’t know how much would change with Voldemort a spirit still though.

“Why can’t they just leave him alone? He needs to calm down before they shove off of this down his throat. As for the Weasley Woman, if Harry was her child as she claims she should have fought to get him out of this before he was almost killed. Not now when it’s all said and done and they want to pat him on the back for surviving and winning. Lupin too for that matter, I know he was a friend of Harry’s parent. Hell everyone in this merlin damned place should have fought tooth and nail to keep him safe. Why does no one see that he needs protection instead of demanding him to save them when he’s just a child himself?” He snorted. Cho sighed, sounding older then Harry remembered.

“We grew up building an image of who The Boy Who Lived should be. Strong, magically powerful, able to handle whatever was thrown at him and he’s proved our image correct. Even now. People don’t change their views Cedric. This isn't going to change anything. He foiled the Dark Lord’s plot to return to life, saved his Godfather from a life on the run, and survived to tell the tale and claim more eternal glory. This is only going to add to the image, He’s larger than life and everyone is going to continue placing their faith that he can and will accomplish anything he does in him.” She replied. Cedric’s face dropped into his hair as she spoke, and when she finished his head shot up. Harry didn't know that he was glaring at his cover girlfriend.

“Then I guess we’ll have to protect him from the world that should be protecting him then.” He replied sharply. Cho sighed again, then laughed a little.

“I guess we will. Did you hear that little brother? Big bad Cedric the dragon and I are going to protect you. I’m sure we won’t be the only ones. Hard part is going to be deciding just who gets you for the summers I bet. That means you have to learn to rely on other people you know? You can’t just jump into trouble anymore without asking for help, because I for one am not afraid of giving you a tanning for your stunts.” She replied, her tone lightening. Harry smiled a little, feeling his shiver’s calm slightly. He knew how to rely on his friends now, and he knew that this was going to be a hell of a lot different than the first time. Thankfully he could use this to his advantage. The near death incident would ‘mature’ him that was for sure.

* * *

 

After Cedric was sure he was calm and rested, he had drifted off to sleep sometime during the two elder teens planning of what to do next, they re-entered the world of chaos that was a Hogwarts searching for him. Cho stood on one side of him, an arm wrapped protectively around him, and Cedric on the other as they came into sight. He nodded to Hermione who grinned a little and winked as Molly caught sight of him. The Weasley matriarch glared at the two teen’s as she swept over and pulled him into a desperate embrace.

“Thank Merlin you’re alive Harry darling. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for this. He promised extra protections were in place to keep you safe and alive.” She whispered. Cedric snorted and she glared at him again. “And you! Preventing him from proper medical attention, why I never!” She hissed. Cedric looked unimpressed. At her and this time it was Cho who snorted.

“Yes. You never. How many times has Harry come to your home with signs of abuse Mrs. Weasley? That should attest to Dumbledore’s protection. After all he told the Wizarding world that Harry was safe, protected and loved where he was raised didn't he? And how often have you treated all of his wounds? Cedric allowed the treatment- what he didn't allow was Dumbledore or anyone else to take him away and interrogate him before or after the treatment was allowed. I’d take a close look at yourself before you criticize anyone else who’s actually given a damn about him.” Cho spoke in an even tone. She didn't flinch about revealing what most of the school had guessed about the younger boy’s home life. Even an idiot could see how small and underdeveloped he was, and many had seen the bruises decorating his body during changing in the Quidditch rooms at the beginning of semester even though he had come from a week or so at this woman’s home. Molly’s face turned bright red in anger at the accusation in Cho’s voice.

“Dumbledore assured me that it was not as bad as my boy’s said. That there were wards protecting him from Deatheater’s that could not be rebuilt anywhere else.” She replied bitingly. Fred snorted from the crowd coming to pry his younger brother from his Mum’s grip. It looked to be turning painful as her hold tightened in her anger and he didn’t want Harry bruised by someone who did love him. He got that enough at the place he was forced to call home from people who should love him. She protested at his actions but he silenced her with a glare.

“Two words mum. Second Year. We had to rescue him. The Dursley’s had locked up Hedwig, bars on the only window in the room, had too many locks to count on the outside of his door to keep him in there, and a cat flap in the door that he was lucky to get fed by if they remembered to feed him. And yet even he was still covered in bruises from beating he received for little things, like his owl hooting from hunger and being cramped in her cage, and lets not forget nightmares and not completing all the chores in the house. You’re just blind enough to believe every word out of the Headmaster’s mouth. Safety against the Deatheater’s maybe. Safety against the people who he was supposed to call family, definetly not. And I think he would rather chance it then deal with them myself.” He replied, handing Harry back to Cedric after hugging him. Molly looked horrified, as did everyone else who was listening. Harry could see something change in Snape’s eyes as he stood in the back of the crowd. A horror dawning within them. He knew that the man had illusions of him having a perfect home life, spoiled and doted upon. Sirius let a ragged growl loose from the opposite doorway, having heard Fred’s description. Harry knew that he should be horrified that everyone knew, but he wasn't. This was needed for, and he really didn't give a fuck if they knew or not. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“Now Mr. Weasley, let’s not exaggerate things.” He chastised. Harry looked straight at him and tilted his head slightly, Cedric’s arms were back around him holding him tightly to his chest and he laughed. He surprised himself at how dead it sounded, but he was so disillusioned by this man.

“It’s not exaggeration if I can back it up with memories. Show me a pensive, and I’ll show you the proof.” He replied dryly. Dumbledore stiffened noticeably at the fact that he would be willing to let people see. Sirius moved forward and swept him out of Cedric’s arms, picking him up and holding him possessively.

“I have a pensive pup. I’ll want to see it so I know just how much I have to hurt those bastards. Wards or not, your not going back there.” He hissed. Snape nodded at Sirius, a look of understanding in his eyes. Both of these men had met a lot to him, and to see the truce forming was a relief.

“Potter. I will need to examine you, to see what damage your body had endured, record it, and see what can be corrected.” Snape murmured. Dumbledore looked lost now, and Molly was swaying on her feet, like she would faint at any moment. Harry buried his head in Sirius’ neck and almost smirked at the almost unnoticed inhalation that action caused. He knew that the man holding him had a little secret he felt guilty for, but Harry wouldn’t have known about it until next year Christmas. Call him selfish, but he wasn't giving up any of the people he had loved and lost.

* * *

 

Much later, after examinations and cursing, and celebrations for his winning the tournament. Harry was in Gryffindor Commons curled up in Cedric’s thick blanket. The elder boy was actually sitting with him, in a protective manner, and no one protested. If they had, then Cedric probably would have cursed him with how high strung he was. Hell, even Ron was looking to tear a piece of someone out after Snape’s examination.

He would never forget his once hated (in this timeline anyway) professor pale as he read through his spell results, before starting to curse under his breath. He had contacted the ministry as soon as he had gotten himself together, filing the necessary paperwork to get his muggle guardians put in a magical jail, and their guardianship revoked. He had turned almost kind as he documented everything. There was a guilt in his eyes that grew as everything he had gone through had become apperent, and Harry didn’t really like it. He hadn’t meant for Severus to feel guilty for something out of his control, even if he had known Dumbledore had him acting a certain way to keep his spy position valid for when Voldemort come back. His Severus hadn’t even fallen into this guilt when they had gotten closer, just regret. This Severus’ reaction may change how their relationship evolved, and he really didn’t like that.

Sirius, who was in the process of being cleared via his own Veritus Serum testimony, had blown up and had to be sedated before he took justice into his own hands. With the public testimony of Peter he was only doing it as a technicality. He was putting forth his own charges against Dumbledore for hiding proof of his innocence, and for placing Harry with the Dursley’s, not making the proper check ins, and hiding the apparent abuse once Harry came to school. When everything came out Dumbledore wasn’t going to be very popular anymore.

“Harry, baby- you need to sleep. I’m going to be here in the morning, nothing is going to happen to you.” Cedric suddenly murmured. Harry cuddled further into him and shook his head. He was still half afraid that this would be a dream, and that he would wake up in the time Hermione had sent them from. Cedric kissed the top of his head, the commons were empty because it was in the middle of the night.

 “Come on baby, what can I do too make you go to sleep?” He begged, sounding worried. Harry kept as close to Cedric as he could, and he held him tight.

  
 “They would have killed you if you had been with me Ced. I don’t want to go to sleep and find out that this was a dream. I don’t know why I reached for it first, I just had a bad feeling.” He murmured into his boyfriend’s neck. Cedric’s arms tightened around him, and he kissed his head.

“If you start to have a nightmare I will wake you up. I promise baby. I’m so sorry that you had to go through that alone, but I’m here and I’m never going to leave you again. I’m getting an apprenticeship with Professor Snape, so I’ll be here next year and the year after that. You’re never going to have to go through anything like that alone again. Mr. Black is getting custody of you, and those damned muggles will get a taste of dementors.” He promised, his voice tight, like he was going to cry. Harry held onto him as tight as he could, lifting his face up and pressing a kiss to the drawn lips. Cedric kissed back gently, not allowing it to go any further. Harry understood that he didn’t want him to initiate anything while they were both high on emotions.


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter:

Severus Snape was a proud man, even though he was forced to play the double agent just to stay free. He had wanted to ruin Dumbledore himself after finding out that everything he had thought he had known about Harry Potter was proven to be a lie. He had directed all of his hate of Potter senior onto a child, a child who had no way of defending himself from him, let alone the muggles that Dumbledore had placed him with. Looking at what the young Gryffindor had gone through he could see what Dumbledore had been trying to do. He had been forging a weapon, weak and malleable, and willing to do whatever he was told was necessary.

Potter would have walked to his death if told it was the only way to save the people he loved, if this hadn’t happened. Or he would have died alone, beaten by the people who were supposed to love him. He was reminded painfully of his own childhood. The muggle father that beat him, and the mother who tried to protect him and ended up paying with her life. Potter didn’t have someone to protect him though, not when he was at his most vulnerable. Instead he had a headmaster/ puppet master who carefully manipulated the situation to one that came out the way he planned, ignoring the pain. Professors who hated him, tried to kill him, and ignored his silent pleas and signals that something just wasn’t right. And a pseudo family so blinded by the greater good of the headmaster that they ignore the signs that they should have picked up on. Molly was the mother of seven, eight in her mind counting Potter, but she had never noticed his pain.

He couldn’t ruin Dumbledore openly though, the man would make sure to take him down with him, whispering word of his alliance with Voldemort. Sirius had no such fears though, he was never marked, had never followed in his families path. Now he was a severely wronged man trying to protect his godson from a man who didn’t care for his safety and wellness. The fact that his godson was the Boy-Who-Lived would light a firestorm within the magical community. There would be no way for Dumbledore to redeem himself from the fact that he had known about the abuse, and had done nothing to stop it, maybe even had encouraged it. And seven little drops of Veritus serum would seal his entire fate for good.

* * *

 

Cedric woke several times during the night, comforting his little boyfriend the most he could. He cursed the old man who hadn’t helped Ry when he needed him, he cursed the teachers who turned a blind eye to the signs that should have had them up in arms the moment Ry had stepped foot into this school. He cursed the Weasley family because they offered a fake refuge, never really doing anything but offering him a brief reprive from hell every summer, and he cursed himself. He hadn’t really realized what he should have. He should have pushed Ry to talk about what was going on. Hell he would have, and he would have brought Ry home this summer no matter what. When dawn broke Ry was finally sleeping comfortably. He didn’t have the heart to wake him, so when the other’s students started coming down he cast a localized privacy and silencing spell to keep the noise away and motioned the others away. It didn’t work with them all. Hermione came over first, adding another blanket and giving him a small smile.

“How is he?” She whispered. Cedric shot her a small glare, not really meaning it. She hadn’t let Ron make her abandon Harry, she had believed him, but in his mind she should have gone to her parent- muggles- about her suspicions of Harry being abused. They could have brought justice the muggle way, and the investigation would have lead to the wizarding world looking into it and finding out the truth so much quicker. Hermione looked at him understandingly, like she knew what he was thinking.

“I told mum and dad about Harry my first year. He had saved my life, and he was my first true friend. They tried making over a dozen reports, but the reports never made it to getting the Dursley’s arrested- they disappeared and then Harry would get beaten even worse for ‘telling lies’ about their family.” She whispered, as if she had known what he was thinking. Cedric paled, the missing muggle reports, and the fact that none of the people followed up even without them pointed to the fact that someone had covered it up. Muggles had been obliviated to keep Ry in the abusive household. He wanted to de-age the bastard who did this and put him with those muggle bastards so they would know how he had felt. Small and unable to help himself.

“He’s been having bad nightmares, and doesn’t want to trust that this is real. I had to convince him to go to sleep because he thought the moment that he closed his eyes he would wake up and find that he had dreamt taking the cup without me, and everything coming out. I want to kill whoever kept him there Granger. They were killing his soul, killing him as sure as the Dark lord wants him dead.” He replied lowly. Hermione didn’t reply as a pack of Weasly’s descended on the couches. Cedric almost hissed at the girl Weasel as she tried sitting on the couch with them, but Hermione stopped her before she even got there. The younger girl glared at her for her interruption, but Hermione wasn’t phased. She wasn’t even going to let the scenario that they had almost faced in the future become possible. Ginny was going to get a very rude wake up call..

“Let Cedric be the only one with him right now. If you touch him he’ll wake up and friend or not I’ll have to hurt you Ginny. He’s been through enough, and he’s never going to return your crush. It may seem harsh now, but the sooner you accept that the less drama there will be.” She growled lowly. Ginny looked scandalized, but her twin brothers chuckled at Hermione’s words, understanding burning in their eyes, before pinning Cedric with a glare. Ginny looked shocked at their reaction, but when they started talking she blanched sinking down to the ground as her world ended in a few short words.

“We’re not afraid of killing you if you hurt or pressure him in anyway Diggory. That’s our little brother you’re holding. Mum may have refused to see what was right in front of her, but Ron and us? We had to rescue him from a small room whose only door was locked with 13 locks and had a cat flap that they pushed in food when they remembered to. No to mention the fact that we had to pick the lock on the boot cupboard under the stairs where they had all of his things, a cupboard that he slept in until his eleventh birthday.” Fred warned. Cedric blanched as more details of his boyfriends early life came to light. Ron sputtered, looking in between everyone gathered, a confused look in his eyes at the conversation happening.

“Why are you two warning him like we do Gin’s boyfriend’s when we find out about them?“ He asked rather stupidly. Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned to him, wondering how this little boy had become the man she loved. He was especially dense this year of all the years they could have gone back too

“Honestly Ron. Harry and Cedric are dating. Or close to it. You didn’t know since you were being a fucking prick and ignoring him because he got into the tournament.” She replied snippily, a little exasperated by his behavior. The old anger about his actions over this year flared up. The way he’d acted towards Harry had taken her a long time to get over. Harry had just forgiven him, so she held onto the grudge, making sure he made it up to Harry. Ron blanched at her explanation, before glaring at Cedric, his blue eyes blazing.

“Oi you pervert! Why didn’t you tell me this before I let you sleep in the commons with Harry? He’s too young for your pervert things. Just… Just don’t touch him like that yeah? If I think your pushing him in any way I’ll chop off yer balls and feed them to you.” He growled angrily. When Harry murmured Cedric smoothed the hair over his head as everyone went quiet. Thankfully he didn’t wake up. Hermione nodded to the group.

“When did you two start dating?” Ginny asked suddenly, still on the ground. Her mind was racing because she had always thought that after school she’d be Mrs. Potter. Cedric glared at her, kissing Harry’s head. Hermione growled, glaring at the younger girl, and Ginny flinched at her look, looking away herself.

“How long they have been dating is none of your business Ginny. Their private life is their private life. I think that we should be happy that Harry has someone to care for him. He can’t get enough people caring for him in my opinion, with the life he’s lived. If you’re going to cause problems with your obsession then you better just stay away from him.” She murmured. Ginny grimaced and picked herself up.

“I need to think.” She replied, her voice brittle. Cedric ignored her as she walked away and Ron sighed, shaking his head. He wasn’t comfortable with Diggory dating his best friend, but Ginny’s crush on said friend had been a sore point. Especially when Harry would try to avoid her because of how she looked at him.

“We have classes. Let’s go to breakfast and get ready. Harry’s been given at least the day off and he needs sleep. Cedric, please make sure that he does eat at some point. You might want to move him to his bed in the dorms though, there’s a lot of traffic down here.” She ordered. Ron went to protest about leaving them alone and Cedric had enough. This child thought he could order him around when he had spent most of the year ignoring Harry and making his life hell? He wasn’t going to be intimidated by him.

“I’m not going to touch him like that Weasly. Right now I’m more worried about how he is handling this then anything.” He hissed, Hermione nodded to him, a knowing glint in her eyes, that disturbed him a little because he didn’t know that she had known about his relationship with Harry. He would bet that she probably knew that their relationship had passed beyond kissing and heavy petting the night before the last task. He didn’t regret what had happened, but it wasn’t his proudest moment considering Harry’s age, but he also knew that with everything Harry had gone through he was more than old enough mentally. She dragged Ron away and he was left with the Twins. They looked him over before nodding sharply.

“You hurt him and you won’t have to worry about Ron. But we trust you to keep an eye on him. He’s been through hell in his life. He needs stability and care.” George finally spoke, before he and his twin left for class. Cedric sighed and waited for the commons to clear. After the students were gone to breakfast he picked up his sleeping bundle, cursing how light the 14 year old was, and carried him to his bed. He drew the curtains, before curling around him and falling asleep himself, praying that Harry slept better than the night before. He loved the small teen in his arms more than he ever had thought possible. .

* * *

 

Harry woke up with a start, the high sun shining through the red curtains of his bed, and strong arms wrapped around his waist. Cedric tightened his grip slightly, murmuring comforts in his own sleep and Harry had to grin. It had really happened. He’s saved Cedric, Sirius, and Remus in one fell swoop, and Voldiepants wasn’t embodied. He couldn’t lead Deatheater’s who hadn’t reformed, and Harry could, and would find a way to get all the horocrux’s before he had a chance to try this again. He snuggled deeper into the embrace, thanking Merlin for Mione and her OCD. Cedric kissed the top of his head, yawning widely.

“We have to get something to eat love. I think we slept through breakfast and Lunch.” He teased. Harry didn’t move. He didn’t want to move. Finally he was going to make everything right, and the now unawakened part of his inheritance almost did a phantom purr at the reminder that he would have all of his mate’s this time around instead of none of them. Cedric tickled him slightly careful of the ribs that still hadn’t gotten enough covering to hide them, he couldn’t resist a giggle at the feelings that danced over his nerves.

“Hermione outed us because you friend’s little sister tried to sneak in for a cuddle while you were out.” He suddenly said. Harry sighed, before looking up into the beautiful grey eyes that he never wanted to lose. Right now he didn’t even want to move from where he was. Life was going to be a lot better this time.

“It had to come sooner or later. If.. if you’re serious about wanting me we couldn’t have hid it. I wouldn’t of hidden it.” He replied. Cedric pecked his lips, the feel of skin on skin arousing the younger teen.

“I know baby. I wouldn’t f hid it either. Ron decided to go macho man though, so I would expect a lecture on how older men are evil and only want one thing from you. He seemed convinced I had nefarious plans of using you for sex.” He replied. That did make Harry blush red in mortification. Oh in the timeline before he had gotten that lecture, right after Ron had attacked his partner, severing the older man’s tools as a warning of what happened when one touched the youngest Weasley male. It wasn’t Cedric who got that lecture in his time though, Cedric had been killed last night in his time and Hermione had been the only one of his friends to know about him. She’d comforted him until he was sent home, and later on Sirius had found out.

“I can handle him in any mode. You know that.” He murmured. Cedric chuckled.

“He’s going to have to prove himself more than threatening me if he wants to be your friend again. I have a long memory baby, and I know just how much his behavior this year affected you.  And our friends? Well he’s going to have to prove himself to them too. We promised that we’re not going to let anything happen to you again and we mean it.” He replied. Harry kissed him again suddenly, trying to convey how thankful he was to have him still in that one kiss. Cedric groaned in his throat as he shifted so he was on top of him. He pressed back and sighed, before easing the kiss. As it ended he looked Harry in the eyes.

“Not until everything is calmed down baby. You’ve been though something horrible, and I’m not going to do anything that will make it worse, or hurt us as a whole. We need to get something to eat, and then iron out what’s going to happen this summer, I know that Mr. Black is getting custody of you, but Cho still wants you over, and I’d like it if you’d get to come over, or if I could come.” He murmured, his voice husky. Harry looked a little frustrated but nodded, calling Dobby. Cedric watched amused as the little house elf fell over himself trying to check Harry over, worry in the huge globes of his eyes. The little guy really cared for Harry. He’d heard of what happened in second year, when Dobby was trying to protect Harry from Voldemort’s plot to kill him. The fact that Dobby had defied his master to protect Harry spoke volumes.

“Master Harry Potter! The bad people be trying to hurt you, but you be getting away. Dobby stayed away when Mistress Hermione be telling him that he was safe with his Ceddy, but he be keeping the pesky people away so they wouldn’t be bothering you while you were resting he did.” He babbled. Harry grinned at him and Cedric couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips. Only when the House Elves eyes passed over him there was a glint that told him he would be eliminated should he prove to be a danger to Harry.

“Can we get something to eat?” Harry spoke softly interrupting the stare off.  Dobby grinned at him and nodding rapidly his ears flapping. As he left Cedric sighed, and Harry grinned at him.

“I told you he blasted Lucius Malfoy down the hall after he threatened me right? He’s a little protective of me since he couldn’t do anything to my aunt and Uncle without me taking the blame. The ministry of magic jumped at the chance to blame me for the one levitation charm he used in the house.” He murmured. Cedric’s arms tightened reflexively, because the fact that the ministry had brought up charges when house elf magic had been used? It screamed that the ministry itself was after Harry. He didn’t like that, they would have to deal with it sooner rather than later Harry looked at him questioningly.

“That comment. It means that someone in the ministry was looking to place the blame on you. I don’t like it, we need to find something to make them stop, or you’re going to be in even more danger.” He murmured. Harry shuddered, and he looked at him questioningly. The Fourth year looked at him and sighed.

“I don’t know what to say. Dumbledore couldn’t have had all the necessary influence to keep people from prying into where I was placed. He had to have support from elsewhere.” He murmured. Cedric closed his eyes and sighed. He knew what Harry was saying had to be true. Because the Minister had never pressured Dumbledore for where he was placed, he had to have known something. He kissed Harry’s head, sighing as he cuddled closer, enjoying the fact that his boyfriend was still alive and had made it home.

When he had admitted his attraction to the younger teen he had known that it would be tough at times. Hell with Harry’s status as Boy Who Loved he was fully prepared to railroaded for having a relationship with him. He knew the fact that the world at large wouldn’t just accept that their savior was gay and with an older man. Hell he knew that the Wizarding world half expected him to be with Ginny because she looked so much like his mother. Dobby came back before he could form a response, several trays full of food. Harry smothered a laugh at the amount of food the elf had brought and Cedric had to admit he was glad that the elf was in his little one’s life. Dobby was good for Harry in at least the fact that he could  show him that you could move beyond abuse and become loving. Not that he doubted that Harry could love before.

“You both needs to eats now.” Dobby intoned seriously. Harry laughed a little, pulling a tray closer. Dobby watched him eat for a few minutes before nodding to himself. He stared at  Cedric for a moment before leaving. As soon as he was gone Harry started sniggering. Cedric couldn’t help but laugh a little and Harry looked at him, smirked at him, looking highly amused.  He nodded to where Dobby had been,

“He doesn’t trust you with me. I won’t be surprised if he starts watching us just to make sure I’m okay. He’s a protective little bugger.” He murmured. Cedric grimaced, he’d have to get used to scrutiny.

“I got that from his looks. Keep eating baby. What do you think of visiting us during your first summer with your Godfather?” He hummed. Harry chuckled, looking at him as he munched.

“I don’t think I’ll have much of a problem going to visit you and Cho. Sirius might object considering everything but I could probably talk him into short visits.” He replied, pointedly munching on his food. Cedric chuckled, looking at him softly. He understood that his Godfather would want to be with him as much as possible, considering the last 48 hours alone. Cho on the other hand, she had plans for his little one and he knew it. She particularly wanted to go to the bank with Harry, had for most of this year. The fact that his little one had only mentioned a trust fund had sent up alarm bells in their minds, and Harry needed to be aware. He was sure that Sirius would take care of it, but his cover girlfriend had claimed Harry as her little brother and nothing was going to stop her in making sure everything was right in his life. Including his inheritance.

“We’ll take it as it happens baby.” He murmured. Harry grinned widely and cuddled into him. Later, after the meal was finished and Harry napping again Cedric was roused from a doze to Professor Snape glaring down at him. He tried not to look guilty at his position or shift as the elder man glared at him.

“I am not amused by finding you curled around Mr. Potter after skipping your classes Mr. Diggory.” The elder man hissed, glaring at him. Cedric glared right back, tightening his grip around Harry’s waist.

“I really don’t care about what you think Professor Snape. I’ve taken my exam’s already and I believe comforting Harry’s worth more than people’s opinion of me. Not only he was almost killed, he had to reveal that he’s been abused long term. He needed someone here 24 hours to remind him that his nightmares were not real. I didn’t see any adults volunteering to do the job now did i? Black had to be sedated before he got put in jail for taking revenge… again. I don’t know where Lupin is. Dumbledore is part of the problem, and don’t get me started on McGonagall. She hasn’t even been able to deem it fit to see him, so forgive me if I don’t trust his care with anyone.” He spat. Snape looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then his face hardened.

“Be that as it may it is highly ill conceived for you to be alone with a 14 year old boy Diggory. In light of the past 48 hours he’s going to have so many advocates that this little… tryst will be colored as you taking advantage of the abused boy hero and you know that.” He warned, his mind flashing to the parts of the exam that he had preformed that he hadn’t informed Black of. Knowing that Potter had someone there for him only eased his mind a little. Knowing the teen in front of him probably knew Potter in other ways. Cedric grimaced.

“I don’t care what people think. I’m not leaving him alone. I can and will make the life of anyone who tries to make me a living hell and I will recruit our classmates to help.” He replied, his tone acidic. Harry moaned at the increased noise level in his room, his eyes opening slowly. He looked at Cedric, than Snape and his face looked delightfully confused as to why the older man was in Gryffindor Towers. Cedric chuckled.

“Professor Snape came looking for me because I missed class. He’s not impressed with how he found me unfortunately.” He murmured. Snape’s glare increased as Harry giggled, cuddling into him.

“Cedric’s been taking care of me. Besides if he was being naughty Hermione and Ron would kill him. They already told him so.” He chirped to Snape, looking like he was fine. Cedric didn’t like that reaction, and from Snape’s look he didn’t either. Pretending that everything was alright after what happened wasn’t alright. Harry needed to deal with what was happening, what had happened if he was going to move foreword. Snape cleared his throat, drawing Cedric out of his thoughts. The man looked serious, and not at all angry. If anything he looked as concerned as Cedric felt and that set of little alarm bells in the teens mind for some reason. Snape was known as Harry’s number one nemesis before the abuse had come out. His sudden change of behavior didn’t sit well with Cedric, so Harry must be panicking internally at the change. He would be.

“Mr. Potter… Harry, if Diggory is helping you I will not make a problem for you. However if you don’t deal with what has happened, and what is happening currently in your life then you will only suffer more. I am here if you need to talk. I.. I was a good friend of your mother’s at one point. I do believe she would be most displeased with me if I didn’t try and help. My behavior was most, despicable, in the past. I promise that it will change.” He muttered. Harry looked at him, his face painted in shock and Snape chuckled in response.

“I do have a heart Harry. I see the effects of abuse every day with my Slytherins, and with my own scars. Nothing excuses the fact that I let my anger at your father cloud my judgment enough that I missed the signs that you were being abused.” He added. Cedric stared at him in shock and then jumped as Harry cast a spell making it so he couldn’t hear what was being said. He pouted at Harry, but didn’t remove it himself. If Harry wanted privacy then he could have it. Harry sighed, looking at Cedric then a very curious Snape.

“I’ve had time to think on the reasons you might have had for acting the way you did. You were too focused on my father when you were directing hate towards me. I know better than most that Voldemort is still around though. And then there were the spontaneous acts of protection you’ve provided that made no sense with the perceived hate. Someone encouraged you to act only on your anger towards my father to make it look like you disliked me for what I had done, defeating Voldemort as a child. You’re a spy and whoever encouraged your behavior wanted you to be able to go back to spying when he returned. I understand.” He spoke. He watched a Severus’ face paled as he spoke, before a small smile spread across his face.

“I’ve underestimated you haven’t I? How did you manage to not get into Slytherin when you were sorted?” He murmured. Harry grinned a little, his face lighting up at the question, like it was something he was proud of. Severus was sure that it was something he was proud of though and if he was right he had a right to be proud of himself. He had a feeling the boy in front of him was a Snake in Lions clothing.

“It was mostly dumb luck and fear, along with a nagging suspicion of what my life would be like in this world if I did go in there. The Hat told me I’d be great in Slytherin, but I pleaded to go into Gryffindor and I did.” He replied. Severus chuckled and shook his head. He’d been right in his thought

“I have a feeling there’s more to that story Potter. I do think I’m going to have to keep a closer eye on you though, if your anything like my Slytherins anything we may know of you is probably completely false. You’re dating Diggory aren’t you?” He replied. Harry nodded, lifting the spell from Cedric. The teen hugged him and Severus sighed. He didn’t like the age difference, but he knew from his Slytherins that when abused they tended to mature faster. And with Potter’s life and destiny he was likely to mature fast and die young if Albus was correct. He’d talk to Potter this summer about the prophecy and the… Horocuxes. Albus had claimed that he had wanted Potter to have a childhood, but Albus wasn’t going to be in the picture much longer after everything that had come out the night before. He wasn’t going to let Potter walk into this alone.

“I expect both of you to be at dinner in an hour. Diggory, Potter.” He murmured, leaving the room. Cedric snorted, kissing Harry’s head. That little scene had been incredibly odd.

“I’m not going to be able to get used to him if he keeps being nice. I’m used to the Dragon Potion’s master, and that wasn’t a dragon.” He murmered. Harry sighed, cuddling into him.

“He’s a Slytherin. No one knows the real him. Right now he’s feeling guilty about how he treated me considering how I lived. Thus the almost gentle approach he attempted. He’s treating me like he would any Slytherin that he just noticed was being abused. However I’m going to have a nice stalker until he’s sure I’m not self destructing. I’ve notice him doing it to his Slytherins that I’ve notice abuse markers on.” He replied. Cedric chuckled, humming to himself. Harry was probably going to run into a lot of well wisher’s and people with regrets in the next coming weeks. However to see the Slytherin Head of House checking on Harry when his own Head of House hadn’t was pretty funny. As in he wanted to shove it into the Gryffindor Head of House’s face. The snarkiest man in the school can check in on the student he was harshest on while she couldn’t and Harry was supposed to be her favorite. She wasn’t his favorite person right now

“Well when your Head of House finally comes I’ll enjoy telling her Professor Snape’s already been here to check on you. It took the adults long enough. We need to get ready for dinner though.” He murmured his tone sardonic. Harry sighed and started moving from the bed he’d been in most of the day. He felt better than he ever had, more rested, and everything seemed so much brighter. Hermione’s crazy plan just might work, if him not letting Voldemort come back hadn’t changed things too much. He had a feeling it would though. As he got up from the bed Cedric’s eyes on him made him pause. Being back in his 14 year old body with one of his mates was going to be hard. He was horny just by seeing Cedric made him want to jump him.

In his original timeline he’d only had one night with him. One night that ended with… He touched his stomach. He had to get to a trusted mediwizard to check him out. In his timeline he’d miscarried during the summer after a beating from his uncle. He hadn’t been able to conceive with his other mates after. If he was still pregnant then other things might change. Of course being alone with Sirius while pregnant… He needed to have his inheritance known and soon. It had started earlier before because of his pregnancy and if he wanted all of his mates he needed his inheritance to be known. Severus was checking up on him in a way that wasn’t characteristic and Sirius’s impulsiveness to seek revenge. It may have seemed typical to everyone else but he could see the signs. He hadn’t even thought of his miscarriage when Hermione had started babbling.

She hadn’t known he lost a baby, but he had told her of their relationship, and of every relationship after. She’d also known of his inheritance, which wasn’t apparent until after he told her of his relationship with Severus. It was Hermione that had done the research and snuck him into do blood tests with the goblins when they were fugitives. When Severus died the last part of him that cared about living died. When Hermione told him that th three men he had let himself love in his life had been his mates he had wanted to die. They were all dead and he didn’t believe that there was another that he could claim as his mate.

“Are you okay baby?“ Cedric asked as he stayed still at the end of his bed. Harry started.

“I’m fine. My stomach’s a little upset.” He murmured, Cedric got off the bed and hugged him.

“If it’s still upset when we go home we can get a Mediwizard to check up on you. I don’t trust Pomphery considering that she never insisted on investigations when she did yearly checkups on you.” He murmured. Harry nodded before going to get dressed. He had to smile at Cedric’s paranoia. He really did care. Over the years he had doubted how much he meant to Cedric, but he was sure he hadn’t imagined it now.

“I don’t disagree there. I barely got the minimum treatment for my injuries when I got back to school. After first year I knew something was off, because Hermione threw a fit. She made sure to learn as many spells as she could to heal me when we came back the next year. Even if I had spent time at Ron’s I’d have stuff that needed to be fixed.” He murmered. Cedric hugged him, cursing his relatives, and thanking Granger for being there to keep Harry alive. He didn’t know what he’d do if Harry wasn’t here.

“I never thought I’d say Madam Pomphrey was a danger to her patients, but I can ‘t trust her with you. Make sure Sirius has an appointment for you with a regular healer, one you can trust.” He grumbled. Harry sighed, moving away from his boyfriend to dress. He felt Cedric’s eyes on him and resisted the urge to moan. He’d have to figure out how to get Cedric to have sex with him again soon. Before he hadn’t had sex in years and it was showing now. Cedric chuckled like he knew what was going on and he resisted the urge to glare at the older boy. Cedric had explained why they could have sex for the moment and he understood. Even if Cedric was willing to have sex if he really was his 14 year old self he’s be traumatized. He’d have to make sure no one thought that of his relationships soon, or he was going to have permanent blue balls.

“I will.” Harry agreed. His mind elsewhere. Cedric laughed again and lead him down to breakfast.


	3. Changing Tides

              The end of the school year was much more solemn than he remembered it being the first time, when Cedric had died. Dumbledore wasn’t there, as he was already having to attend hearings about the last task, and the abuse that Harry had suffered through. McGonagall looked like she was twice her age, and kept shooting glances at him. She hadn’t talked to him yet, which just pissed off his boyfriend and friends. As his head of house she should have already spoken to him, but it seemed she was unable to face him. The rest of the students were either sending him pity filled glances or trying to tell him useful facts on how to get back at his ‘family’ and the guardian that placed him there. Draco Malfoy in particular was vocal. The Malfoy heir was furious about the abuse, more to the point he was furious that a magical child had been abused by muggles and that nobody had stepped into stop it since said magical child had began schooling.

              In the other timeline he would have found Malfoy inserting himself in his sphere of friends and having his bodyguards protect Harry from people crowding him to be funny. Hell he would have suggested anyone who even mentioned being friendly with him to go to the infirmary and have their head checked for any kind of spell damage. Now it was kind of annoying, especially because Malfoy wouldn’t let himself be shoved away no matter what Harry, or any of his friends or protectors tried. Each attempt that he made to distance himself from the platinum haired blonde was met with a condescending grin.

             “I don’t think so Potter. Someone needs to look out for you, and while I see you’ve gotten Diggory as a guard dog, but I’m not chancing anyone here getting any ideas now that it’s known what the muggles did to you.” He spoke imperiously, putting more food on Harry’s plate. He had just sat down at the Gryffindor table like he owned it. Then he snorted. “Besides a snake in lion’s fur can only stand it’s prey so long. How you managed this long without strangling one of these flea bitten mongrels I’ll never know.” He added in a conspirator like whisper. Harry tried to ignore him as his stomach suddenly rolled at the newest addition to his plate. Malfoy’s look sharpened into worry as his eyes looked over his face, examining his expression too closely for what a once enemy should be doing, and then he was glaring at Cedric as if the older teen had just killed his best friend.

             “Could you please just stop and eat now Malfoy?” Harry quickly spoke, trying to get the sharp blonde’s mind off whatever was going through it. Malfoy looked at him again befor he settled down, draping an arm around his back in a odd manner. There was a time where the blonde wouldn't be caught dead touching him, and now he did it too often for Harry's comfort.

             “Alright? Do you mind if I took the haggis from your plate? I just realized it’s the last bit out and I want it.” He hummed off handedly. Harry bit back a grimace as he took it without waiting for a reaction. He’d swear he was still pregnant and it looked like Malfoy suspected his condition in the very least.

* * *

 

                Cho looked Black in the eyes, not backing down. The older man wasn’t scaring her and she wanting him to know it. He didn’t want to take her home with them, but she wasn’t leaving her little brother alone with him until she knew everything was alright there, and besides they had an appointment at Gringotts.

                “You have no choice in this Mr. Black. I’m coming home with my little brother to determine his safety. My parent’s have agreed to allow me to spend up to a week. In the morning I’m taking Hadi to the bank to check on his accounts, then to a private healer to have him looked over again. I have no doubt you had these plan’s too, but mine are already down on paper.” She hummed, shrinking her brother’s trunk absentmindedly. Hadi was snickering behind her and Black finally growled.

                “Fine. You’re sleeping on the couch though, I don’t have a spare room. And I’m coming with the two of you in the morning.” He warned. She shrugged, not phased by it.

                “Perfect. Come now Hadi, we need to get to your new home and get you fed, you are on a schedule. You need to keep it to finally get some meat on those bones of yours.” She chirped, happy with her victory. She stopped as she notice the frown on her little brother’s face.

                “She won’t be sleeping on the couch. I’ll give her my bed if I have to.” He protested, looking like he was going to cry. Cho sighed, knowing that her little brother’s emotions were fragile right now. Black looked like he had been punched in that one sentence though, proving to Cho that he cared for Hadi’s emotional well being at least. The older man kneeled down and looked into the teen’s green eyes.

              “I was only joking Ry. I promise I wouldn’t make her sleep on the couch. She was being pushy.” He murmured. Hadi looked away from him and Black looked up to her and sighed. “I’m sorry I was disrespectful. You will have a bed.” He promised. She grinned, nodding before pulling Hadi to her side, and ruffling his hair.

              “Enough with the puppy dog eyes kiddo. You’re devastating with them. He caved.” She joked playfully. Hadi smiled broadly hugged her and smirking at Black, who got up with a groan.

              “I should have known there was a Slytherin hiding in there, what with half the things i know you've pulled off and all.” He muttered playfully, offering the portkey. Both touched it and them they were in a lavish home.

               “Welcome to Padfoot’s Hideaway. I’ll show you to your rooms, then we’ll have dinner.” He murmured. Cho smiled approvingly, keeping Hadi at her side as they followed his godfather.

* * *

 

              Later that night, after everyone was fed Cho followed Hadi into his room, wanting to check in on him. Black was nice, if a little odd at times, but she didn’t have a problem with him keeping custody of Hadi. He’d be good for the Teen, but he was going to kill Cedric when he caught on they were dating. She shot a silencing spell at the door, a little smug at being able to use her magic during the summer. Everyone of Hadi’s supporters had gone to their parent’s who pressured the ministry into making allowences for them to have the restrictions lifted. As such everyone who could protect Hadi now could use their magic anytime, Hadi included. The teen rolled his eyes, relaxing on his bed and looking a little green around the gills so to speak.

             “What’s going on kiddo, don’t think I haven’t notice you retreat to the bathroom and put up silencing spells.” She asked, a little worried that he was either sick or harming himself as a way to cope. He groaned, looking at the ceiling and she sat next to him, rubbing his stomach soothingly, like her mother would do when she was ill. He looked at her a moment before sitting up.

             “Did you know I never went through the basic sexual health classes normally offered to muggleborns and muggle raised children?” He asked suddenly. She froze, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

              “No I didn’t. Madame Pomphry should have included you though, considering it's common knowledge that you were raised in the muggle world.” She murmured slowly. Hadi sighed, looking away from her and at her hand that was still rubbing his stomach.

              “I think Sirius is going to kill Cedric after the healer appointment.” He suddenly announced and she closed her eyes. The reason for the silencing spells, it was that he was throwing up.

              “When did you two have sex?” She asked softly. He laughed a little, laying back down heavily.

                “Before the final task. I didn’t think about protection because hey we’re both boys and I was nervous enough that we were going to take that step. Not that I didn’t want to. I enjoyed myself all night long, and he was gentle and I never wanted to leave that bed.” He replied. She closed her eyes tighter. She could have lost her brother and her niece or nephew that night if he was pregnant. And it wasn’t too early for a male to experience morning sickness. She’d have to make sure Black knew hurting Cedric was off limits and that Cedric knew he had to get a ring on her baby brother’s finger before they became parents.

              “It’s going to be okay.” She promised. Hadi laughed shortly.

               “I’m 14 almost 15 and I may be pregnant. I have an evil ass who wants me dead, an old ass who let me be abused, and the wizarding ass world who will want me to get rid of it. They want me to settle down with a nice girl and spawn my children through her.” He replied sarcastically, showing just how badly he was affected by the world they lived in and it’s expectations. She kept rubbing his stomach.

               “You’re young, yes physically. If you’re pregnant then it’s just another little person who will love you unconditionally , and you’ll have plenty of help raising it. As for the other things. Nothing is going to happen to you or that baby if there is one, and the wizarding world can bugger off it’s your choice.” She replied firmly, looking at him. He smiled slightly.

               “Somehow you have this way of making it seem like it will be okay.” He murmured. She grinned.

                “That’s because it will be, and if anyone tries to make it so it’s not, then they have to deal with me.” She replied, her voice playful but serious. She cleared her throat after a moment, looking over him seriously.

               “You have to go to bed now, we have an early morning. Bank then the Healers. If what you think is confirmed I’ll restrain Black and you get to call Cedric. I’m going to pummel his ass for not using protection himself though.” She replied, standing up. As she moved to the door she looked at him gently. “Sleep well little brother. I’m just next door and I’ve channeled the wards into my room. If you try to cast a silencing spell it will be taken down.” She warned, before leaving. Harry sighed, looking up at his ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day. And Cedric was going to be tore apart by his very over protective Godfather.

* * *

 

             “We’re here for our appointment with the manager of the Potter vaults.” Sirius spoke, his voice hard. He hadn’t liked the fact that Harry only knew of his trust. With everything that had happened it stunk of something he didn’t even want to think about. Dumbledore had a hell of a lot to pay for. The Goblin sneered at him and Harry cleared his throat. The goblin looked at him with a softer glance, shocking Sirius.

              “If we could have Griphook attend to I’d like that. He’s a good friend of mine and I would value his input in this matter greatly.” He spoke almost demurely. The Goblin grinned, shocking Sirius again. The mean tempered little beast cared about nothing more than Gold.

              “Of course Master Potter. We have been auditing your accounts, as was requested. Reparations are being made, and in accordance to your parent’s wills I must inform you that you will be taking  a full inheritance test this visit. No worries though, it is not harmful to a wizard in any way other than losing a couple drops of blood.” He responded, before yelling for Griphook. Sirius noted the frown on Chang’s face at the mention of blood loss, but figured she was still in her mama bear mode, brushing it out of his mind.

* * *

 

              “What amount was stolen?” Sirius barked, sounding like he was going to go tear apart something with his bare hands. Chang sighed and he shot a glare at her.

             “I believe you heard me the first time Lord Black. One Albus Dumbledore, declared executor of Master Potter’s vaults on his own decree withdrew vast amounts of Master Potter's inheritance without the proper reasoning nor permissions. All of which are almost repaid. Now Master Potter if you will. I believe it is time for the next portion of your visit.” Griphook murmured. Harry smiled.

              “Of course Griphook. Forgive my Godfather, he is realizing that he misplaced his trust for years.” He murmured, offering his arm. Griphook pulled out a large knife and everyone stiffened except Harry. The Goblin cut his palm in one swift motion and Harry didn’t even wince. Several large drops of blood fell into an inkwell before the cut healed itself. Harry leaned back in his seat as Griphook placed a quill into the pot. It rose into the air after a moment, then down onto the paper.

              ‘ **Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black**

                        **Son of Lord James Arthur Potter and Lady Lilian Marie Cormaine-Evans-Potter**

                          **Heir of:** _Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord Salazar Slytherin, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady Morganna_

                          **Vaults** : _2, 12, 13, 14, 123, 145, 1145, 1829_

                          **Monetary Value:** _Undisclosed due to the presence of non family_

                          **Creature Inheritance:** _Incubus (57% Active), Veela (40% Active), Wizard (13% Active)_

                        **Mating Status:** _Active, Bonded with one of Four’_

               Sirius looked faint, as did Cho, but Harry had known, not about the fourth mate- that was different, but about the rest. He resisted looking over at his godfather as realization sparked in the other man eyes. He knew that Harry was dating, that he had had sex. There was no way to be ‘mated’ unless intercourse had occurred. He could feel the rage building in his second (according to how it had gone before) mate. Cho shook herself out of her stupor first, motioning to Griphook to pause as he went to continue, a furious look on her face. Harry didn’t know what she was mad about. Before- in the other timeline, Hermione had just been sad.

               “Cormaine is a wizarding family- a French Wizarding family.” She spat out, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily. Griphook nodded slowly.

               “Mrs. Potter was adopted by the Evans after being placed in an English Orphanage when her parents were killed. Not with the family’s knowledge. She was a Pureblood as much as her husband was.” Griphook responded, and Harry froze. Hermione, a muggleborn had been with him before. She wouldn’t have noticed the additional name in his mother’s title, and she wouldn’t have known off the top of her head that it was pureblood. Even Sirius’ anger faulted as the room realized that Harry was in fact pureblood.

               “My mum wasn’t a muggleborn?” He asked faintly. This was just another thing he’d never been told. But damn it, he knew that there were measures taken with a pureblooded orphan. He would have never gone to muggles. He would have never been abused. This had conspiracy written all over it, and he didn’t like it at all. It was one more thing that meant that he had been kept abused for an agenda- Dumbledore’s agenda. Sirius pulled him into his lap without a word, inhaling into his neck and making him boneless at the sensation. He felt a smirk slowly cross his Godfather’s face at his reaction, and he saw Cho’s sharp look. There would be no hiding anything from his self proclaimed older sister- not when she knew he had an inheritance. Something sharpened in her gaze as she turned her eyes to Sirius. She wasn’t going to go easy on him.

               “No. Your mother was a pureblood, but she never came into the bank to verify her identity and claim her inheritance Master Potter as such you were considered a half blood until this test. The information gathered here that pertains to your status, will be forwarded to the offices dealing with your case. Additional charges may be filed against Albus Dumbledore in light of the fact that he allowed a pureblood child to be abused.” Griphook responded, breaking the tension in the room. Harry looked at him and nodded- his throat tight. Griphook cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable with the turn of events.

              “This meeting can be concluded here if you want Master Potter. I know you have just experienced a great shock. However I do suggest that you see a healer, and introduce your first mate to your support system.” He added, his voice almost meek as he dared to look at Sirius, who was once again simmering. Cho cleared her throat, drawing their attention. Her eyes were burning with unrestrained anger.

              “I know his first mate and if you allow it I will use your fireplace to call him to come. I think he should be present for the rest of our business today.” She spoke, her words tight and showing her anger,

              She looked to Sirius as if she expected him to protest, and there was a snarl forming on his lips, as his arms tightened around Harry possessively. The teen had a sudden insight. Sirius had a creature inheritance too- he’d never admitted to it before. And now that he knew Harry had one and that it was active he understood his attraction to him, And he was feeling possessive. Griphook motioned to the fire and Cho moved to it, calling out the address to Cedric’s home. He could feel Sirius’ growl against his back and couldn’t help but squirm, his body responding to the stimulus it was getting from his mate. He heard Cedric’s voice through the fire, answering Cho’s call and felt guilty for his reaction, but then Sirius pressed a kiss to his neck.

          It was like every nerve in his body exploded in that one action, and he didn’t remember it feeling like this. But then again he was mourning his first mate’s and child’s death when Sirius had broke down and admitted his attraction. That would have affected his state of mind. He whimpered slightly, and Cho’s head swung toward him so fast he was surprised her neck didn’t snap. She looked murderous as she swung up to her feet and moved to them. She removed him from Sirius’ lap and grip in a firm movement.

          “You are supposed to be the adult Black. Hands off.” She hissed before guiding him with her to the fire. She knelt back down and he could feel Sirius looking at him. His gaze was burning into him. Suddenly Harry didn’t think he was going to have to worry about having blue balls. If Sirius’ reaction was anything to go by he was more than ready to help his needs. He was still going to kill Cedric after the appointment though.

           “Cedric, things came up at Gringotts. You need to get your arse over here now. I think you should be here for the rest of today’s events anyway.” She demanded. He heard his first mate inhale sharply.

            “Is Hadi alright?” He asked, his voice filled with so much worry. Cho snorted.

  
             “He just had the hell shocked out of him. He’s not a halfblood Diggory. His mother was as pure as his father.” She growled. Cedric inhaled sharply, and Harry’s ears perked up, waiting for his response.

            “I’ll come through right now if it’s open both ways.” He replied, his voice gruff. Cho sighed.

            “That wasn’t the only shock. Be prepared for Black trying to kill you. It’s clear that you’re not only dating.” She warned, a slightly disapproving note in her voice. Harry heard Cedric Sigh.

             “With Hadi I’m not surprised. He has a creature inheritance right? And when we consummated our relationship before the final task I jumpstarted it. I’m not going to apologize for loving him, or for what we did Cho.” Cedric murmured, his voice thick. Cho growled, and Harry could tell she was pissed.

              “He’s only a 14 Cedric. You should be apologizing. Get your Arse over here now. The floo is open.” She bit out, before stepping back, bringing Harry with her as she did. Cedric came through the flames a second later, looking worried as hell. His eyes searched the room until he saw Harry. Cho was standing in front of him, looking all of the fierce momma bear that she had become since the final task. To be frank seeing her in this capacity, when he remembered her getting to openly grieve for Cedric before was more than a little disconcerting. Especially considering they had faked the whole grief kiss in that damned tea shop.

            “You have some explaining to do Diggory.  Such as why you had sex with my 14 year old godson.” Sirius’ voice interrupted the stare down. Cho snorted as Cedric turned to glare at him. She moved in front of the two of them, her black eyes flaring with anger. She might be pissed at Cedric for actually sleeping with him, but she seemed to find the signs that Sirius was to be something more to him worse.

           “Cedric has nothing to explain to you Black.. Hadi’s a child, yes, so you shouldn’t even fucking entertain the thoughts that you are. I saw how you reacted to the news his inheritance was active- besides being pissed with Cedric for actually consummating.” She hissed. Harry blushed bright red, and found himself in Cedric’s arms in seconds. His mate glaring at his second mate and he couldn’t find the words to correct Cho. Sirius blanched at her direct accusation. He opened his mouth then closed it, unable to deny what she said.

          “I think I may be his second mate.” The older male finally muttered, looking ashamed. Cedric’s arms tightened possessively and Cho sighed. She shook her head slowly, looking over the man that had custody over her little brother. Cedric was tense against Harry and he could feel him vibrating in anticipation of something. What he was so nervous about Harry didn’t know. He hadn’t had this experience before- of one mate meeting another let alone someone worried about the outcome. In the past that Hermione had prevented none of his mates had ever overlapped. He had loved one, then lost them far before the next one acted on their feelings. He doubted any of them actually knew about his creature status to tell the truth.

            “This is a damned mess Black. You’re his legal guardian, you're supposed to be the one that he goes to when he has problems with his mates, not one of them.” Cho growled. The other man shrugged helplessly, looking a little lost, too lost for Harry’s taste. Even during his worst Sirius had never had that look.

           “I can’t help it Chang. It is what it is. I feel the pull of my submissive calling for me. I didn’t understand it fully until I heard the results of his inheritance test. And right now he’s putting out the call. A submissive  Incubus needs the intake of sexual energies once it’s activated. No matter how much you try to feed him or make him comfortable his metabolism will increase beyond his ability to adjust without said intake. From Harry’s state I’d say he hasn’t been able to intake of the energy he needs since his activation. And that is putting his body into overdrive as he tries to compensate.” Sirius finally replied. Cho stared at him uncomprehendingly while Cedric cursed under his breath. Harry shuddered as hot air brushed his neck. His body was begging for more contact and then Griphook had to cough loudly.

           “Master Potter is experiencing withdrawals from lack of nutrients to his dominate creature.” The Goblin confirmed. Harry blushed bright red as Cedric let his hand trail. Cho cleared her throat.

            “We’re going to his appointment with the healer’s before anything happens. I can’t damn well tell the two of you to stay away from him in the light of what is happening, but this is a seriously screwed situation. And Black? You can’t kill Cedric no matter how much of an idiot he was.” She barked. Griphook smirked at Harry and the teen knew that his Goblin friend knew of his pregnancy and why his godfather would kill Cedric. He could see apprehension hiding within the Goblin’s eyes though, of what he didn’t know.

             “I agree with you Lady Chang. Master Potter is in no condition to deal with his mates disagreeing, and won’t be until several years after he obtains all 4 of his mates, given that he was activated early. He will be sensitive to anger around him, more so than a typical submissive of his kind that was allowed to activate at the correct time. And before you blame the boy holding him for that given the circumstances Master Potter lived under, and experiences in this world his early activation was inevitable. His creature side saw his experiences as something he needed protection from and his dominate mates would afford him that protection.” Griphook chimed in, looking grave, but Harry could hear a smug undertone in his lecture.

            The goblin was enjoying every moment of this, and Harry shouldn’t be surprised. Griphook always did like entertainment, and found Harry’s life to be the best provider for his amusement. Cedric inhaled, before pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck that made squirm and push down the urge to grind into the taller boy. It was the look on Sirius’ face that stopped him in the end. Suspicion laced it as he looked over Cedric and him. The older man turned to the Goblin, a hard look on his face- after shooting Cho a glare.

            “There’s more. I remember when my parent’s had this test done, The last part of it embarrassed the hell out of me, since I hadn’t ever bottomed in my life.” He spoke, his voice low and raspy, just a touch angry. Griphook looked at him hard before nodding slowly. Harry tensed just a little, and Cho shot him a worried look. Their behavior made Cedric tense and Sirius’ lips tightened as he motioned for the goblin to continue.

           “From the test Master Potter conceived before the final task during the tournament that he was forced to participate in several weeks ago.” Griphook intoned. Cedric’s arms moved away right after the announcement, and Harry thought that he would be mad about the fact that he was going to be a father, but they returned, positioned on his hip instead of his middle. Sirius looked like he was going to be sick and that caused a lump to jump into his throat, clogging it. His godfather let out a strangled whimper, looking at him, worry shinning in his eyes. Somehow that worry calmed Harry a little and he took a deep breath.

           “How the hell did this happen Diggory?” Sirius demanded, his voice rough. Cedric shifted, and Cho cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention. She had that same look of worry in her eyes now.

             “Hadi was never given the sexual education classes muggleraised and muggleborn children go through, so he didn’t know it was a possibility. Cedric was irresponsible, and I suspect he was caught in the moment and didn’t think of using protection.” She explained, her voice uncommonly meek. Sirius growled.

             “That doesn’t change the fact that Harry is pregnant, and with his creature inheritance… Hell he should have been having sex everyday with only having one mate- and that’s just the minimal to keep his needs fulfilled and if he wasn’t pregnant. I’m honestly surprised he’s not in a damned coma right now.” Sirius spat out, and all the worry suddenly made sense to Harry. To be honest he had figured a lot of his problems had been because of the spell Hermione had preformed, coming back to the past and shock. And he had stayed as close to Cedric as possible since the final task. From what he understood of his inheritance the closeness of his mate had helped, especially when Cedric was aroused. Griphook shifted.

              “I would suggest that you get to your appointment with the Healers Master Potter. They can explain the risks of your lack of sexual contact better than I can.” He interjected. Harry nodded faintly, his mind spinning. He didn’t know what the effects would be on his baby. And oh god Cedric wasn’t going to leave his side, that meant he’d be coming back to Sirius’ with him, and that the other man would know that they were having sex, maybe even want to join in himself. This was happening way too fast for him. He had never expected things to change this much, this fast, and he didn't think Hermione had either. They would have a heel of alot of planning to do if they wanted to keep ahead of any future disaters that may happen now, but hadn't before. 

* * *

 

 

             He was lead out of the bank with his mind spinning on what ifs. Cedric knew that they were mated, and that he was going to be a father. Sirius knew of his inheritance, which would erase his reluctance to do anything with Harry. He didn’t even notice he’d been glamored until he heard the Healer ask who he was going to be treating.

           “I need an oath on your magic not to reveal his identity, anything you may see or hear or condition to anyone in anyway, written, verbal, non verbal, legitimacy, any way shape or form.” Sirius growled. The healer didn’t hesitate, and to his credit only looked a little apprehensive as to who he would be treating. It wasn’t common to go that far to protect someone’s identity, and not when they were in need of a healer.

           “I, Marcus Alexander Channing, swear on my magic and my life that I will in no way break the confidentiality of my current patient in any way voluntarily or involuntarily. So mote it be.” The healer intoned, Harry shuddered slightly at the feel of the bitter magic in the air as the vow took, and then as the glamour on his person was removed. The Healer Channing didn’t even blink as his identity was revealed though, and Harry had to wonder where Cho had found him. People usually goggled at his scar.

           “Mr. Potter. I had a feeling that your guardian would be taking you to a healer soon enough after everything that has come out. How are you feeling today? You’re looking a little pale.” The healer tssked, before looking at the group of people within the room, a slight frown on his face. “And do you wish to discuss any of this with the people present in the room. I know of course your guardian must be here, but you are under no obligation to have any other person within this room as you are examined, and the results are discussed.” The dark blonde man informed him. He could feel Cho and Cedric glaring at the healer as he shook his head. It took him a second to gather his thoughts into words. There was just so much happening.

            “No. I’m alright with them staying. We just got done at the bank, I had an inheritance test preformed.” He finally got out, his voice was thin and cracking- a sign of the stress he was under. The healer’s concerned look intensified. His hand rested over his wand restlessly as he looked over the group again.

             “I see. Is there anything I should be made aware of before this examination begins Mr. Potter?” He asked lightly. Harry had the insane notion that the man was ready to defend him from something.

             “I have a creature inheritance, and it’s active. I’m mated to Cedric.” He whispered. The healer’s look sharpened and the man’s lips curled back as he looked to the teen. He looked angry- probably at the age difference, but perhaps by the same sex pairing. Harry didn’t know. Cho looked like she was ready to step in whatever his problem was though, so Harry tried not to tense too much at the look his mate was being given.

            “Alright then Mr. Potter. I have to ask this though, was the mating consensual? You are only 14 years of age.” The healer purred, his eyes sparking. Cedric shifted under the blue eyed man’s assessing look and Harry straightened up, a look of alarm crossing his face as he realized Cedric was being accused of forcing him. He knew that most of the wizarding world would assume that, but it didn’t mean he would have to like it.

            “The mating was completely consensual. I’ve been dating him for the better of six months, and if this is about my age then I will find a different healer to deal with my recovery from the abuse I suffered and my unborn child. I will not have my mate’s name smeared for loving me!” He shrieked, his emotions spiking and making his voice shrill. The Healer froze, then stepped further from Cedric. He looked over Harry shocked, and Harry realized he had changed slightly. His hands were clawed now- talon like.

           “Mr. Potter I was not threatening your mate,  nor the sire of your child. Perhaps you should inform me what creature inheritance you have? So I know what not to do in the future. I have no intention of becoming the victim of a raging magical being because of my own stupidity.” Channing soothed, his eyes wide, pupils dilated. He stank of fear and it made Harry’s stomach turn unpleasantly. Where had this transformation come from? He never remembered it happening before and he had been pissed plenty. He took a deep breath, and didn’t jump as Cedric’s arms surrounded him. Instead he cuddled into the embrace.

            “Dominantly Incubus, then Veela and then wizard in that order.” He finally responded when he calmed, althought it was with reluctance that he  did, Channing laughed lightly, drawing a curious look from the teen as the other man relaxed.

            “I apologize for upsetting you Mr. Potter, but I had to make sure that you were not being forced or pressured into this union. That reaction you just had? That was your veelan inheritance defending your mate. It would not have happened unless this young man was truly your mate, and that reaction eases my own mind. Now, we should begin your examination, prescribe you what you need and get you home. If I am correct this bonding is relatively new and hasn’t quite settled down. While I applaud you coming out into the world at this stage I really must insist that until this mating is settled down that you not explore too much in the company of others. Do you have any idea who your other mates are? With you being pregnant they should be feeling the call to come to you and protect you while your in such a delicate state. I understand with your age that having multiple mates may seem daunting, but what has been initiated cannon be undone. I trust you have a support system outside of the bond?” He spoke quickly, making Harry’s head spin as he tried to keep track of all the questions that had been asked, and their answers. He could feel himself relaxing into Cedric.

            “I know of one more potential bondmate although there are three more in total besides Cedric. And I do have a support system outside of the bond. Cho represents that.” He replied calmly, leaning back into his mate’s arms. Channing nodded, smiling at the teenage girl. He looked over the group differently this time.

             “Very well, now that their presences are explained I feel more comfortable in discussing your information with them present. Now I’m going to be performing a few scans- one to determine your health and needs and one to determine your child’s health and needs. Your pregnancy will differ from a normal wizards, I cannot stress this enough. As a primarily dominate Incubus you will need to have sex several times a day to maintain a healthy intake for you and your child.” Channing hummed, explaining himself as he finally drew his wand. “I will need your mate to step away from you while I do these scans.” He added, his voice apologetic. Cedric nodded, looking at the man suspiciously as he moved away. Harry had to resist the urge to giggle as the first spell hit him. It felt like millions of fingers brushing over his body, searching out every spot. The urge to giggle left him as his healer frowned though, and the tension in the room mounted.

             “You are suffering from severe malnutrition, and while some of it comes from the lack of intake of sexual energy most of it stems back your entire childhood. I should have expected something like this given the rumors and Dumbledore’s trial, but the extent is worrying. Your suggested sexual activity should be double what I would normally suggest for a pregnant incubus, and we’ll have to design a high caloric diet for you on top of that. I’m sorry to say that you probably will never be very tall or large weight wise though. As your pregnancy progresses you might end up on bed rest towards the end. I will also be prescribing a series of potions safe for you to take while pregnant that will slowly mend the badly healed bones throughout your body in an attempt to strengthen them. It should give you extra time on your feet without the risk of rebreaking them as the child adds it’s weight to your body.” Channing spoke, his voice detatched and medical in tone, but his eyes blazing. He was angry for Harry. At the reminder of the abuse the teen had gone through the other’s in the room stiffened. Harry was reminded just how much they cared for him and it was daunting.

             “That being said it’s a hell of a good thing you came in Potter. Without the adjustments you are running the risk of miscarrying that child, and becoming sterile.” Channing added. Harry froze this time, memories from the timeline that had never happened coming to the front of his mind. He had been sure that his Uncle’s beatings had caused the miscarriage and his problems conceiving again but now? Vernon’s beatings probably hadn’t helped, but his baby had starved to death- that’s what the healer was telling him. Arms wrapped around him, and he realized he was hyperventilating. Cedric was glaring at Channing, while cooing to him to calm down. Sirius looked like he wanted to kill something and Cho looked as sick as he felt.

           “Is my baby okay?” He finally whispered, worried that the child had already been harmed. Channing motioned for Cedric to step away again and the older teen shook his head sharply, baring his teeth.

           "Not until he’s calm again. He’s been through hell damn it.” The teen hissed. Harry leaned back into his embrace, thankful for him. Thankful that he was still alive and that he was here for this. Channing sighed.

           “Cedric, your mate is worried for you child currently. If you step away I can complete the necessary scar and reassure him of the child’s health. I said he was at risk, not that any damage has been done. He needs to know for sure though, and he will not calm until I do so.” Channing spoke slowly, like he was speaking to a child. Harry reluctantly pulled away from the welcomed embrace. He wanted to know his baby was okay. He nodded to the healer as Cedric’s arms let him go and another spell hit him. This one felt reassuring, and he swore he could hear a little heartbeat. Channing smiled, and Harry felt his own lips curl up.

            “There we are. You’re not even a month along yet but the little one is progressing better than I could have expected given your state. There’s nothing wrong as far as I can tell, and as long as you stick to your regimen your pregnancy should be relatively uneventful- just the way we like them to be. Feeling better now Mr. Potter?” Channing reported. Harry nodded, and then Cedric’s arms were around him once more. His mate pressed a kiss to the back of his neck that got him going again and the Healer smirked at the interaction.

            “Is that all?” Sirius asked suddenly, looking uncomfortable. Channing smiled, like he thought the man seeing his charge with his mate was making him that way. He nodded, his smile widening a little.

            “I’ll write all of this down for you Mr. Black, but I should advise that Mr. Potter and his mate indulge their desires as soon as possible. Food alone isn’t going to get him back on track. I hope you understand this.” He replied. Sirius nodded tightly, shifting a little and as he did Harry realized what was going on. Sirius was aroused, and Doctor’s orders said Harry needed sex. The teen smirked to himself, knowing that his baby wa safe and healthy had calmed him a lot. And if something happened with Sirius too? Well he already knew his Godfather was his mate also. He watched as Sirius took the notes Channing produced and winked as his Godfather looked over. The older man groaned and Harry giggled a little, behind him Cedric was snickering.

             “Minx.” The teen whispered into his ear, and suddenly Harry wished they were home. Oh he knew that there would have to be a talk before anything happened, but he didn’t feel like being in public anymore. All he wanted was to be home, with his first two mates and his adoptive sister. The rest of the world could rot for all he cared at the moment. Healer Channing looked over as he finished with Sirius and smiled slightly.

             “I think Mr. Potter has had his fill of being surrounded by people, so I will let the lot of you go. If his energy levels do not increase, or if he starts to cramp I suggest you bring him back in.” Channing finished the appointment with a grin. Harry nodded to him as he was bustled to the floo by his mate and family. Things had changed so much from how they had happened already. It left Harry slightly fearful of what was going to come next in his life. He already have two of his four mates, would deliver his child if he had anything to say about it, and was apparently sending out some sort of call for his other two mates. He knew Severus was one, and he knew the other man would fight it due to his own guilt. However his fourth mate was entirely a mystery. He had no idea who it could be, and that scared him. It scared him more than he could say.


	4. Somethings Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long delay in updates Sweethearts. But here's something for your troubles. Warning there is M/M Sex in this Chapter. all sensitive eyes should avoid reading if that is not your thing. Don't say i didn't warn you. And I should also note that while i have written scenes like this before, it's my first time actually posting them.
> 
> My updates will be sporadic as i'm starting a new job and planning my wedding- i am newly engaged.

              Sirius watched as Cedric caught his godson, and if he was right, his young mate. In all truth the Black heir was scared out of his mind. He’d given his oath that he would be there for Harry, but James would kill him for this. And he wasn’t just thinking about the fact that he wanted his godson in a sexual way. No James would be out for blood because of the abuse his only child had suffered- which had guaranteed that his inheritance would be activated early. He didn’t even want to know what James would have done to the teen in front of him for impregnating his 14 year old godson. He couldn’t change the past though.

              Right now he had to think of Harry’s health, and that included mating him if he was his mate. The too small teen needed a disturbingly large amount of sexual energy to carry his pregnancy to term alone. And letting Harry miscarry wasn’t an option. One miscarriage would render the teen infertile. The very fact that he had to make sure Harry carried to term, so he would have the option of having more children when he was older stung. This child was an accident, he’d seen that on Cedric’s face when it’s existence was revealed. As the eyes in the room turned to him, he shook himself out of his thoughts.

              Harry was looking at him, like he expected him to blow a gasket over what was going on. While he was angry that this seventeen year old punk had gotten Harry pregnant he wasn’t going to show it. Harry was especially sensitive to fighting right now, and he wasn’t going to be part of the problem. Cedric nodded to him, like he knew what he was thinking, and Sirius thought that the boy was more mature than he looked at that.

             “Right. We've had a lot of shocking news today.” Sirius murmured. Harry’s friend Cho snorted at his understatement of the facts. She still looked like she was going to reign hell down on the boy holding his godson, and him for the matter. He knew what her opinion of him being Harry’s mate too was without her saying anything. She wanted him to cease to exist rather than be the teens mate.

               “If you call finding out Harry’s a pureblood, pregnant and has a creature inheritance that includes four mates shocking then yes it was . Now while I’m sure that Cedric and you wouldn’t mind going to bed with Harry right now and make sure he has his daily dose of sex we need to talk. This bond, if Black is really his second mate, is only half complete. I want to know who was acting oddly at school, Harry would have been sending out the call there too, and I wasn’t with him every second of the day.” She growled, looking ready to attack them if they made to move from the room with her little brother. Cedric shifted, holding Harry closer. The teen wasn’t looking forward to sharing the love of his life, and the carrier of his child with anyone.

               “Off the top of my head? Snape warned me off Harry. He came into the towers to check on him and found me skipping classes. I know he checked in on him several more times. Then there was Malfoy. The blonde prat made sure that Harry had body guards, and even started sitting with him and filling his plate. I don’t know if anyone else was acting off, but those two seemed to shift their behavior completely when the abuse came out and Harry almost died.” He replied. Cho snorted as Black growled at the assessment. Harry on the other hand froze. Draco. He had never considered the other male could be one of his mates. In the other timeline he had been attracted to him, but with Malfoy on the other side of the war nothing had happened.

              “Bloody hell. Nothing ever happens easy for you does it kid? The one teacher everyone was convinced hated you and you school rival. So much for the thin line eh?” Cho muttered, looking tired. “If they are his mates we have to know. If we want his pregnancy to be healthy he’s going to need all four of you, and I don’t give a damn if you hate each other or not. We all know what happens if he miscarries and I will not have his choice of having children at all be taken from him. So balls up boys, you’re going to have to learn to like Slytherins.” She added, her voice sarcastic. Harry stared at her. She was kind of scary, because even Sirius was nodding in agreement, and he hated Severus with a passion. Cedric sighed, kissing his neck, making him jump. Immediately his body reacted to the stimulus. He tried to push the urges down, but a whimper escaped him.

              Cedric’s hands settled on his hips, and he rocked his own forward, pressing his arousal to the pregnant 14 year olds back. The heat burning through him was quickly becoming unbearable. At his second, louder whimper both Sirius and Cho looked over. Sirius’ eyes were burning with lust, while his sister was looking at Cedric in resigned anger. She knew that there was nothing she could do to stop him from seducing Harry, from having sex with him, because Harry needed this. He needed it to survive himself, and for his child.

               “I think we should table this until tomorrow. I’ll gather Snape and Malfoy myself.” Sirius murmured, his voice thick as he watched Harry rock back against the teen behind them. “And I think that you two should retire to Harry’s room.” He added, even though his tone was a little forced. Cedric nodded to him.

               “Thank you.” The teen replied, before gripping Harry’s hip a little harder. “Come on Baby, show me where you’re sleeping.” He instructed. Harry threw a confused look to his godfather, before leading his boyfriend from the room. As the door shut Sirius let out a big breath, the noise loud in the now silent room.

               “James would have killed me ten times over by now if he was still alive.” He muttered, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He looked up to his godson’s adoptive sister after a moment. She was staring at him like he was a puzzle she wanted to solve. Suddenly she snorted and shook her head.

               “I don’t like the fact that you’re one of his mates. You are supposed to be the adult, the one protecting him and instead you’re going to be having sex with him. It’s not right. But by not following Cedric into his room with him you’re showing that you still have his interests in mind. He needs time to adjust to the fact that he’s expected to have sex multiple times a day just to live. Merlin he’s only 14, that’s a huge thing for a kid to find out.” She murmured. Sirius felt the quick stabs of guilt that he had been trying to push back since he realized that he was attracted to his godson and what it meant return. Oh he knew that resisting this would just make it worse for Harry, and endanger his life, but he didn’t have to be happy about it. Not like this.

               “I will do everything in my power to make sure he knows he can say no and tell us all to fuck off as often as he needs to. But I won’t pull away, not knowing what I do. It’s a crap shoot all around, considering that he’s pregnant on top of everything else.  If he wasn’t pregnant, then I would let the two of them screw like bunnies to fill Harry’s needs until he was ready to accept the rest of his mates. Ifs and should be’s. The kid’s life would be so much better if they were true. Even though I hate Snape I will make sure that he’s on board as soon as possible. We might have to rush Harry a bit more than I feel comfortable with, but miscarrying the child he carries isn’t an option. And not just because he would be rendered infertile. I shudder to think what failing to be able to carry his child to term would do to him emotionally, after everything that’s come out.: He replied. The female teen sighed, running a hand through her hair as the sound died down.

             “It wouldn’t be a good thing if that happened. He’s going to need all the help he can get period, and I suppose having you as a mate won’t be too bad for him. You’re surprisingly mature when it comes to him, and that’s good enough for me.” She finally murmured, before looking back to where the guest room she was staying in was and shaking her head.  “No way in hell I’m going back there until I’m sure the both of them are out. I made sure Harry couldn’t cast any silencers so he wouldn’t have nightmares, and I don’t want to hear him making sure Harry has a good dose of energy in him. I’ll scope out Malfoy. If what Cedric said was true with his change in behavior the kid will be going crazy not knowing what’s happening to Harry.” She muttered. Sirius let out a tense laugh as everything in him told him to go back there himself.

              “I’ll go to Snape. We have to clear the air before I’ll let him around Harry.” He replied, his voice tight. She nodded approvingly. When she shot him a small smile as they both prepared to go their own ways he had to grin a little himself. It looked like she didn’t want to kill him for fate’s little surprise any longer at least.

               “Try not to kill Professor Snape, or get killed yourself. I wouldn’t want to have to explain that to Harry. Now as for me, well aren’t I just lucky that my mum and Malfoy’s mum have an open invitation policy where our families are concerned. I’ll floo to their guest entrance and hope the blonde ferret isn’t in the mood to play coy where Harry is concerned.” She murmured. Sirius shot her a look and sighed. Sending her into a viper’s nest like the Malfoy’s was not his first choice. But the stubborn tilt of her head told him she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She wasn’t afraid of going there, and from her comment he assumed she’s been there before. He was going to trust that she was smart enough to book it if things felt off.

              “If anything feels off get out of there.” He still felt as if he had to warn her. She looked at him closely and sighed, shaking her head again. She looked a little annoyed by his warning, but it could be because he was implying that she didn’t already know that. From the day and a half he’d known her she had proven to be a very headstrong girl. Which is what his godson needed in a person who was protecting and supporting him.

               “I know that Lucius Malfoy pleaded the imperious defense when Voldemort fell the first time, but seeing as he has not returned the chances of them attacking me, even with my known connection to Harry, is slim to none. It would be social suicide and if one thing matters to the Malfoy family it is their public image.” She replied curtly. “And if they decide that’s not incentive enough to keep them in check I can do magic freely now, and I’m no slouch in defending myself.” She added with a vicious grin. He got the feeling she was looking forward to a fight though, because her body was tense and her face hard.

                “Just be careful Chang. Harry considers you family and he would kill me if I let you get hurt.” He muttered. She sighed, and growled. It wasn’t the pale imitation that you hear from angry people, but the deep growl of a large cat who was angry. That was the type of growl that passed through an animargus’ lips, not a witch who shouldn’t know how to complete the transformation yet, but that hadn’t stop James and him. She looked a little embarrassed by the sound that had passed her lips, and ducked her head.

             “Sorry. I know Harry thinks of me as family. I’m just frustrated.” She muttered. Sirius chuckled.

             “I know the feeling Chang. So how long have you been transforming?” He asked. She rolled her eyes.

             “I finished before I found out that Diggory was dating Harry. I’m a Ravenclaw, so magic like that was a challenge. Neither of the boys knows that I can turn into a Jaguar at will yet though. I figured if anything came up it would be a good ace to have in my pocket.” She replied. Sirius nodded, looking impressed and she sighed. “Enough stalling, I know that you don’t like the thought of going to make nice with the man you bullied. Stop deflecting your worry on me.” She snarked. Sirius shook his head and sighed.

              “I expect you back in this house before nightfall if you’re still saying here for the rest of the week. If not then send me an owl at least, so I know you’re alright.” He murmured, before grabbing a handful of floo. He threw it in, before calling out Severus Snape’s private rooms address. As he step through the flames he shot her another look. When Black was gone Cho waited for the fire to return to normal.

              She wasn’t afraid of going to the Malfoy’s home. Her mother had gone to school with Narcissa and they were as close to friends as one could be within pureblood circles.  She was worried about how Malfoy Senior would react to the fact that his son was most likely Harry Potter’s mate. It wasn’t like she was scared he would hurt her or Malfoy Junior. She’d seen enough of their indoor interactions to know that both of the Malfoy’s loved their son immensely and normally this would be good news. Except that this would mean Draco would have a price on his head and that would scare them. She’d have to make sure that they got their big kid pants on for this, because if their son was Harry’s mate he wasn’t going to stand by just to stay safe himself. He would be in the thick of things, protecting what was his, because Malfoy's are possesive like that. The fire returned to normal and she sighed, grabbing a handful of floo herself. This was going to be fun.

* * *

                                                                                  *Warning NSFW Sex Ahead Read at Your Own Risk*

* * *

 

                 Cedric closed the door behind him as he entered the room and watched as Harry went to his bed. The teen sat down and looked up at him, his green eyes sparkling with lust, but dark with fear at the same time. Cedric resisted the urge to ask what was wrong, because it was apparent he was working up towards saying something as he clenched his hands and unclenched them. Finally Harry sighed.

                 “I’m sorry if I’m trapping you.” The too small teen finally whispered. “With the baby and my inheritance.” Cedric exhaled loudly, coming over and sitting next to him. He drew Harry close, wrapping him in his arms tightly. He had expected something like this considering what he knew of his lover’s history.

                 “Before I knew about the baby, before I knew about your inheritance I told you I was in this for the long run Hadi. You’re not trapping me, or any of your other mates. You don’t have control over who your mates are, and I was the idiot who didn’t think to use protection when we made love. The baby is a surprise, but it’s not a bad one. We can make this work, I swear.” He murmured, leaning over to kiss Harry’s black hair gently. The teen cuddled into his side a little more firmly, almost like he never wanted to be let go.

                 “I don’t regret that there is a baby. I’m young I know, but this baby is never going to go through what I did. I’m going to make sure of that. I’m scared though We can’t hide that I’m pregnant for very long and with what I’ve seen of the wizarding world so far No one is going to be happy that I’m mated to four males and expecting. They’ll want me to get rid of it, and deny my mates to settle down with some red headed woman like my mother and spawn my children through her.” Harry muttered, his voice small, and breaking slightly. Cedric closed his eyes, tightening his arms around his little one. It was his job to protect him now. His and the three other males that were his mates. Harry would have to get that through his head and soon.

               “None of us will let that happen Hadi. There are laws in place to protect mates, and there’s no way in hell that I will let anyone make you get rid of our child.” He promised, his voice thick. “And as for protection. You’re going to have to learn to lean on us. It’s our job to keep you safe, happy and healthy. And anyone who thinks they can hurt you will have to go through us to try. Looking at who we think are your other three mates? Whoever that is stupid enough to attempt anything will find themselves in a world of hurt.”  He added, a hard note taking hold in his voice. He would never let anything happen to his little one as long as he breathed. Harry stiffened at the last part of his statement, and Cedric felt his heart pounding against his chest.

               “I don’t want any of you to get hurt. I don’t want to lose anyone else I care about.” The teen whimpered, his voice full of panic. Cedric turned his face up and looked him in the eyes.

               “And none of us want to lose you either.” He replied, bending down and pressing a kiss to the younger teen’s lips. Harry whimpered and pressed up, opening his mouth instantly and Cedric gave into his request, letting his tongue playfully sweep his mouth. He had kept them from having sex after the last task because he hadn’t wanted to traumatize Harry more, but as the younger of the two whined in his throat and shifted, pushing him back onto the bed he couldn’t see how he had resisted. He shouldn’t have. The kiss ended with Harry sitting on his lap, panting and rubbing down into his erection. He felt Harry’s own arousal and groaned. He rocked up and Harry whimpered even as pleasure shot across Cedric. This was the draw of an incubus, the increased sexual pleasure for the other partner. Harry hadn’t been active their last time.

              “I want you.” Harry whispered, leaning down. His eyes were fully dilated now, and it seemed like a switch had been flipped. He had been the one to do the seducing when they had made love before the final task. He groaned, his hands settling on his hips. Harry groaned at the contact and Cedric rocked up again.

               “I want you too Hadi, but you will not use this to avoid talking.” He said firmly, cursing himself even as Harry’s hips stuttered to a stop. The teen whined, his face screwing up in upset. Cedric tried to reign his hormones in, because Harry was playing dirty. He was using his abilities to try and distract Cedric from what they were talking about and he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let his young lover think that every time something got tough he could turn on the charms and distract any of his lovers from the issue at hand. He had to be the strong one here. Harry slumped down to his chest and breathed in shakily.

             “I don’t know if I can chance it. I’m still having the dreams, the ones where you came with me and died. I can’t let that happen to you or to any of my other mates. Voldemort is after me. Not any of you. And he’ll be after my baby just as soon as he knows about it.” The savior of the wizarding world said, his voice low. Cedric closed his eyes and sighed. Harry needed sexual contact, he knew this, but with what was going on it felt wrong. He didn’t want Harry to start depending on this to get by the hard stuff. He kissed his forehead.

             “You have to trust us to be able to handle whatever may come our way baby. I’m not scared of what may happen to me. I’m only worried about what may happen to you sweetheart. Nothing that comes my way will make me walk away from you, and I guarantee that nothing that happens to anyone of your other mates will make them walk away either.” He promised. Harry sighed, and relaxed into him, his breathing still fast.

               “That’s what I’m scared of. You and the other’s won’t know when just to walk away, and you’ll get yourselves killed because of it.” He muttered. Cedric sighed and kissed his forehead again. He would need the other men who were his little one’s mates help in explaining just what was going to happen now.  And they would have to work together to protect Harry and his child from the world itself.  If he had his way Voldemort wouldn’t ever get close to Harry ever again.. And he was sure that the other men, Black in the least, would help make that wish come true. He made a note to find out everything he could on how Harry had survived as a baby and  why the madman wouldn’t just leave him alone. Harry huffed against his neck.

                “The problem with that statement is that we should never walk away from you. I know you don’t have much experience with loyalty, barring Granger, but there is no excuse in the world that would make us turning away from you alright in any way.” Cedric rumbled. Harry didn’t respond for a moment, but Cedric could feel his heartbeat slowly. All of a sudden the teen groaned and pouted at him.

                 “I’m not getting sex right now am I?” He asked quietly. Cedric laughed this time.

                 “If you quit being a thick headed lug I’ll be more than happy to oblige. I’m just not giving into you while you’re using it to distract me from the issues at hand baby.  You don’t have to fend for yourself anymore, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can get to the fun parts of being a magical creature who is mates.” He replied easily. Harry grumbled under his breath, cursing him. The teen inhaled.

                   “I’ll try to?” He half asked half stated. Cedric sighed. That would have to be good enough for now. They still needed to talk about this, and to prepare, but right now his lover and his child needed something else. He lifted Harry’s head up and kissed him. Immediately the teen moaned, kissing back with everything in him. He could have sworn that Harry was trying to climb into him as he pressed closer, his smaller tounge battling for dominance. The mood in the room changed from serious to sexual in a second flat as Cedric’s hands busied themselves with removing the younger teen’s clothes. As soon as Harry was bared Cedric flipped them, breaking the kiss and looking down at the flushed teen below him.

                                                                      *****Sex Scene Begins- You Have Been Warned*****

                 Even with this small bit of action he was already looking better, the darkened skin around his eyes had lightened, and they no longer looked sunken. Harry’s eyes were wide and dark, the green iris almost unseen as his hands reached for Cedric’s clothing. He leaned up as his fingers started working on the buttons of Cedric’s shirt and kissed the older teen again. Cedric was struck by how much more forward Harry was again, even as he kissed back. The teen he remembered making love to had been so nervous about having sex that he had stuttered and blushed, and now he was initiating it. He decided to blame the teen’s inheritance.

                “You’re so beautiful sweetheart.” Cedric murmured, as the kiss broke and Harry’s hand went down to his pants, his hands fumbling slightly as his older lover spoke. A delicious blush spread across the pale teen’s face, and spread down his neck and shoulders. He was distracted from following it further when Harry’s hand closed around his cock, squeezing almost hesitantly, showing him a glimpse of the virgin he remembered. That glimpse disappeared as he moaned and Harry smirked, suddenly confident again.

                “And you are wearing entirely too many clothes Mr. Diggory.” Harry purred, his eyes sparkling. Cedric groaned, and helped his younger lover rid him of the last of his clothes, before pinning him.

                “Stay right there Mr. Potter.” He instructed, raising an eyebrow challengingly. Harry bit his lip, nodding, and then Cedric started kissing his way down the pale, too thin body. Soon Harry was wiggling under him, whimpering, and clutching at his hair as he moved down his body, memorizing each sensitive spot. They had rushed their first night to be frank, too frantic to fully stop and enjoy mapping each other fully. Soon he reached a pale cock, sticking stiffly from a bed of curly black pubic hair. He looked up at Harry’s panting face before licking a line up his erection from the base to top. Harry threw his head back and whined.

                 “Stop teasing.” He panted out as Cedric teased the head of his cock with his tongue, enjoying the tangy taste of the teen’s precum. He opened his mouth and carefully swallowed him down. Harry sighed, burying his hands in his hair. Cedric hummed, and Harry’s hips shot up as he cried out again. The older teen felt his lover’s cock jump in his mouth as he sucked harder. Harry started babbling even louder and whimpered as his words became even more incomprehensible. It felt good to be able to do this to him, to make him melt with his mouth and tongue. As he worked the teen over he could feel pleasure zinging through his body, Harry’s inheritance at work no doubt. It was different from their night before, but not in a bad way. He let his lover’s cock out of his mouth slowly, the suction ending making a small pop in the room.

               “What do you want?” He asked the almost incoherent teen in his bed. Harry whined, arching his hips.

                “Cedric. Please. I need more.” He finally ground out as Cedric made no move to continue. Cedric smirked again and grabbed his wand. He cast a spell that conjured a pot of slick liquid. He would have to remember to buy proper lube soon, but this would have to do for now. He dipped his fingers into the liquid before swallowing Harry again. As the teen arched into his mouth he slowly circled the teen’s sphincter. He slowly pressed in as Harry’s hips moved back down and the teen yelped, his hips moving upward quickly.

               At the obvious sign of discomfort Cedric paused, remembering that Harry was as good as a virgin at the moment. He’d taken the teen’s virginity the night before the final task, which had lead to him being pregnant. And Harry hadn’t had sex since. He waited for the small teen to relax slightly before pushing in further, and humming around his cock. Harry relaxed and pushed back a little, signaling his was ready for more. Cedric devoted his time in between sucking of the teen’s cock and pumping his finger in and out slowly.

               As the teen relaxed again he focused on making sure Harry loved every minute of his finger in him. After a couple more moments he steadily pushed in an second finger. Harry whimpered, his voice becoming even louder as he pushed himself back onto the finger piercing him. Cedric bit his lip, trying to keep his mind on the moment at hand, and not getting lost in the moment, and the feelings thrumming in his body. He kept the pace slow, because there was no way in hell he was going to hurt him. He knew from experience that this act could hurt worse than being torn in two when you rushed things. He would never hurt his lover though.

              Ten minutes of pumping two fingers into Harry steadily lead to the third finger wiggling steadily into the younger teen’s body. Harry stiffened and whimpered as his erection started to go down in Cedric’s mouth. The older teen cursed him self as he tried to find the teen’s sweet spot. He didn’t like that he was hurting him, but there was no way in hell he could rush this without making it worse. After a couple of moments more Harry started relaxing and Cedric started pumping his fingers in and out at a slow and steady pace.

              The teen hardened in his mouth again as he worked to get him back in the mood. Soon he was whimpering just as loudly as before, bucking his hips up and pushing himself down on the fingers piercing him. Then his fingers were moving smoothly in and out of the younger boy as they moved in the seductive dance of foreplay. He was almost tempted to keep them there and suck Harry until he came, but he was hard and aching himself. There was no way that he was going to last long, and he wanted to be in the teen when he came. He pulled his fingers free, and Harry whined at the empty feeling he was left with.

             Cedric was panting lightly as he moved Harry’s legs to his neck and lined up his cock to his asshole. The teen below him was whimpering and moving around, and it only made him harder. With a firm push he started entering the too small body and Harry tensed around him, yipping like a dog that had been kicked as his cock slowly entered him. He didn’t slow down, but he didn’t just slam in. Inch by inch the teen below him adjusted to his cock, which was more that Cedric could have asked for. As soon as he bottomed out he paused as Harry panted. Leaning over and kissing the younger man’s brow he looked into his eyes.

             “Are you okay baby?” he asked, worried that he had hurt the smaller teen. Harry took a deep breath, his eyes glistening with unshed tears that made Cedric hate himself for causing. He nodded sharply, but Cedric held still until the other teens hips moved. Steeling him self he pulled out then pushed back in, gasping as his own body reflected what Harry felt as he brushed up against his prostate. The phantom feelings playing through his body allowed him to zero in on the exact angle he needed to cause the younger teen the most pleasure that he could. Soon Harry was wailing as he pushed into him, his cock brushing his prostate every movement he made. Cedric made sure that he kept himself in check, not wanting to cum until he brought his younger lover over the edge, as hard as it became the longer he thrust.

            Harry was incoherent as he came, his anal muscles clenching around the cock in him like a silken vice and driving his lover over the edge. Cedric stiffened, his cock twitching and erupting in the younger teen, filling him up with his seed even though he was already carrying his heir. He collapsed on his lover and Harry’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as they came down from their orgasms. Cedric cuddled in close, kissing Harry as their bodies relaxed, enjoying every second of their time together. Harry was almost purring in his arms, lax and sated for the moment. It eased Cedric’s nerves slightly, knowing he had caused that relaxation.

           “I love you so much Hadi.” Cedric murmured as he pulled out of him. The teen winced and whimpered a little as he did and Cedric made note to make sure he hadn’t caused any tearing during the act. It would be easy to heal, but he had tried to remember that the younger teen was as tight as a virgin still. He hadn’t fully adjusted to having anal sex yet, and the act would cause him discomfort for a while still. Harry Pouted as he settled next to him on the bed, cuddling closer to his and ignoring the cum that was slowly exiting his body now that his lover’s cock was gone. Cedric reached over and grabbed his wand, banishing the mess before it sank into the sheets, sullying them further. The feel of magic brushing over his sensitive bits had Harry whimpering again and Cedric’s cock twitched in interest, but didn’t fill with blood.

                                                                                                                  ***** End Sex Scene****

             He smaller teen settled down after the magic had done it’s job, Harry was yawning cutely as Cedric pulled a comforter over their naked bodies. As the sweat that had formed during the act cooled, he could feel his lover shiver and this was another discomfort he could eliminate. Harry sighed, his eyes closing.

            “Can we never get out of bed again? I like it here.” The teen murmured, with sleep heavy in his voice.  Cedric chuckled lightly and kissed Harry’s hair. It would be easier if they didn’t have to leave the safety of their room, but life wasn’t going to stay on hold for that to happen. He fully intended for Harry to complete school, even with the baby, his inheritance, and Voldemort lingering over the younger man’s head.

            “Unfortunately not baby. Go to sleep for now. I’ll wake you up for dinner I promise.” He whispered. Harry sighed, before nodding and throwing a thin leg over his. Within minutes there was a light snore filling the room, as Harry fell into sleeps waiting arms. Cedric just held him, wanting more than anything to be able to promise him nothing was going to happen to him ever again. He knew he couldn’t, but he could sure as hell try to make sure that it wouldn’t. He didn’t mean to fall asleep too, but between having sex, the comfortable bed, and the warm body laying against, and half on him he did.


	5. Gathering of the Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then. This update is long overdue, so enjoy it loves.

      When he stepped out of the fireplace into Snape’s rooms Sirius found the other man sitting in front of the fire with a bottle of fire-whiskey next to him and two glasses. Snape gave him a dry look as he raised his glass and took a sip of the amber liquid, looking like he was waiting for an explosion. Sirius sighed and shook his head. Either Snape had been waiting for him to storm over after Harry’s appointment because of the fact that he hadn’t told him the teen was pregnant or he’d been waiting for someone else. Given the fact the other man didn’t look surprised that he was here he was going to bet on the first one. Snape sighed heavily.

      "I take it that you are here to… complain about the fact I failed to make note of the fact that Potter was pregnant when I gave you the results of the spells I used to determine his health. With everything going on in the Golden Boy’s life I thought it best not to overwhelm him with the attention announcing that gem in the company that we had would bring. Announcing to the world that his seventeen year old male lover had gotten him in the family way would be overwhelming in ways that would not have done anything good to his health. Then there are not many who would agree that he should keep the child, someone might have taken steps to rid him of it before he even left the school, so I kept quiet." Snape rumbled, a sarcastic note in his voice. Sirius bit down the urge to growl at the reminder of what Harry was going to be dealing with, and what they would have to protect him from. Instead he sighed and shook his head,

      "I was angry for about two minutes about that Snape. But like always there’s more going on that meets the eye. And no Diggory didn’t force or coerce him into a relationship. He has a creature inheritance that activated early due to the conditions he lived in. Since he was in a relationship with Diggory, one of his four mates, the combined stress of the tournament, along with his home life forced the activation. He needs all of his mates, and from the observations of his first mate and Chang you are a potential for one of the three he is missing. If he doesn’t have all of his mates then he won’t get the energy that he needs, and if he doesn’t get that he will lose his child and become infertile. And he could die, let alone what losing his child would do to him emotionally." He stated bluntly, because if he drew this out then he wasn’t going to get it out. Snape froze mid drink, his face a perfect picture of shock. In it was any other situation Sirius might have been amused, but this was far too important.

      "What did you just say?" The potions master asked, his voice low. Sirius sighed, Snape wasn’t the type just to accept something like this, not when it involved a 14 year old student.

      "I said that Harry has an active creature inheritance, and combining that with his pregnancy he is in need of all of his mates. And we suspect that you are one of his mates, because of the change in behavior that Diggory and Chang observed. Malfoy Jr is another suspected mate… and so am I. The healer informed us that Harry can’t handle his mates fighting, but he’s going to need every one of us if he’s going to live and carry this pregnancy to term. I don’t want to know what losing this baby will do to him, so you and I? We’re going to work out our differences, and then I’m going to bring you to Harry so we can confirm our assumptions." He replied, trying not to lose his temper. There was a hell of a lot of history between the two of them though. Snape downed the rest of his drink, his eyes closing tightly as he gripped the glass. Sirius was almost worried for him as his hand started trembling ever so slightly. This was hitting a nerve, finally the other man cursed.

      "Damn it Black. I can’t be one of his mates. Voldemort, he’d use me against him in a heartbeat and if you haven’t forgotten I got his parent’s killed." Snape murmured lowly, his voice self depreciating. Sirius beat down the urge to attack at the admission that he had played a part in Lily and James’ death. It was one thing to think that himself, but to hear the other man admit it? He wanted to make him bleed, but Harry didn’t need that. Harry needed his mates, and whether he liked it or not everyone had regrets in their past.

      "And so did I. If I hadn’t let Peter be the secret keeper then they might be alive. We both have regrets when it comes to Lily and James. The question is- are you going to let your fears and guilt keep you from your mate? From helping Harry now, when he needs you the most?" He replied dryly. Snape’s eyes snapped open.

      "I don’t deserve to have a mate Black." The other man snarled, his eyes completely black, no pupil in sight. Sirius almost laughed at the confirmation that Snape was a Vampire, there had been so many jokes about it in the past. But right now it only meant one thing- Snape knew damn well that Harry was his mate and he was denying him over guilt from the past. In another life the Potions master might have had time to work through this guilt, but he didn’t have that luxury right now. He had to man up and act his part. Sirius let his control on his creature go, and when the vampire inhaled shakily he knew the other man was seeing him in his true form. He smirked lazily was he brushed a lock of hair from his face- there were some perks to being an Incubi, one included the natural beauty that nothing could ruin- even mistreatment of the body.

     "I think you are being a coward Severus." He said lightly, a purr in his voice. He watched as the vampire shivered at the undercurrents in his voice. "Our mate is pregnant and he needs us but you balk at that need, using the man who keeps your prisoner as an excuse not to go to him. Voldemort is not even embodied at this time, and you doubt our ability to protect Harry?" He chastised. Snape’s nose flared at his easy dismissal of his fears, and Sirius was glad to see that. It meant the other man wasn’t a complete coward.

     "You do not understand Black. I have done horrible things, including mistreating our mate. There is no way in Merlin’s name that Potter will ever accept me as one of his mates. And I don’t blame him." He replied, his voice rough. Sirius rolled his eyes. Severus was underestimating Harry and his capacity for forgiveness and understanding. It wouldn’t surprise him if the teen knew what the other man had been doing.

     "I think in understand well enough Severus. And I think that you underestimate Harry. He’s lost too much in his short life to hold grudges, and he deserves to be happy. We are part of his happiness, so what right do we have to deny him?" He replied, a cocky smile drifting over his lips. Severus snarled at him, standing up abruptly. Sirius entertained the idea that the other man would attack him, but somehow he resisted the urge that was clearly painted over his face. Sirius smirked at him as he ran a hand over his face.

     "Using your charms on me will not work Black. As for Potter… It’s useless to deny what I am to him, I knew it from the moment I examined him- when I felt his creature. I just didn’t want to admit it. I still don’t but if what you say is true then I will not fight. I agree that Potter losing his child would cause damage to his already abused psyche is ways that will never mend, and that is without the loss of fertility he will experience. But I will make amends for my actions before in engage in any sort of relationship for him. Diggory and yourself will be enough to keep him going until I feel comfortable approaching him. And if you’re right about my Godson I have no doubt he will be joining the lot of you too." Severus finally spoke, his voice taking on a hard but calm tone as he spoke to the Incubus in front of him like he was just a child. Sirius snorted, not wanting to admit that the other man’s reaction was impressing him. As much as part of him hated the idea, Severus Snape was one of his godson’s mates and he really gave a damn about the small teen.

     "Fair enough. Don’t drag this out though Snape. The Medi-Wizard informed us that due to the abuse he suffered that his recommend diet of energy is twice what a normal incubus would need to maintain a healthy pregnancy. If Malfoy is his mate too, and doesn’t have any qualms about helping then we can keep him healthy with three of us contributing, but not for the long haul." He replied civil. Severus flinched at his proclamation, then sighed, rubbing his forehead harshly.

     "I feared as much from my examination. I will start courting him as soon as possible, and when I feel that I have earned his forgiveness then I will begin contributing." He assure the Incubus, before pointing to the fire. "If you would leave now It would be appreciated." Sirius stiffened at the dismissal, his mind going to just what was happening at his home, then he sighed.

     "I’m giving Harry time to process this. I left him and Diggory alone, so he could feed in peace without feeling pressured about me. I may have jumped the gun at the bank and come onto him. I don’t want him to think he has to do anything with me just because of what his healer said. I’d much rather he come to me on his own terms, so we’re alike in that aspect." He admitted under his breath. Severus snorted, his cold demeanor melting just slightly as he looked over Sirius with glinting eyes.

     "You were never one for self control Black. But even I was affected by the need to be close to him after the examination so I will not scorn you for ‘jumping the gun’ as you say. That boy has adored you since he found out about you’re innocence however. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was already in love or attracted to you. But I admire your self control non-the less. He does deserve enough time to fully absorb what he has learned today, but like you pointed out to me he needs his mates. Do not hold yourself back from him." He replied wryly. "You may stay within my quarters for the time being, until you are sure that enough time has passed anyways." He added, offering up a second glass. Sirius snorted, taking the glass.

    "I’m not sure I could hold myself back from him. Which is why I’m not in the house while I know Diggory is ‘feeding’ him." He grunted, taking a seat. Severus chuckled low in his throat and shook his head, pouring the other man a drink. And the rest of the night was spent in silence.

* * *

 

      Cho stepped out of the Floo that was specifically for Malfoy family friends and was immediately greeted by a house elf. She raised an eyebrow at the small nervous creature- because normally there was at least a few seconds between her arrival and theirs. It seemed like the little elf had been waiting for her, or someone to come through the fire. But that couldn’t be true. She hadn’t even thought of visiting her mother’s ‘friends’ before Harry’s appointments today. But it didn’t change the fact that the small creature was nervously ushering her into the house and the further inside she got the more she could hear voices.

      "I will not wait! You bloody didn’t see him at school- he’s bloody well pregnant. He need a hell of a lot more bloody protection then what he will get with cousin Sirius. Mother, Father- he was abused, and badly. He’s been used for the bloody greater good by Dumbledore, was almost effing killed and now he’s pregnant and I don’t think he even bloody well realizes it! I am going to my mate!" Draco’s irate voice suddenly cracked through the air. Cho bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Of course Malfoy would already know what he was to her little brother. And even though he didn’t have all of the information he was going to try and push his way into Harry’s life without giving him any sort of say so if she was hearing him correctly.

      They were lucky that she had scheduled all of this the first day off of break- or Harry would have been confused as hell when the blonde pushed his way into Sirius’ home. And there probably would have been blood and broken bones when the other boy blurted out Harry’s condition in front of Sirius. She heard a sigh as they got closer to the room the other boy’s voice was coming from. It sounded stressed.

     "I am not saying that you are not allowed to attend to your mate Draco. I quite agree that he will be needing you. But you must let him come to you for the fact that he has been used and abused. Demanding a place in his life, in his bed is not the way to approach this situation." Mr. Malfoy responded, his voice calm. Draco growled and then Cho heard Narcissa giggle. She didn’t wait for a response as she got to the door, instead she pushed in and grinned when all eyes landed on her. Draco’s face flashed through a myriad of emotions, before settling on a hard mask. She wondered just what he was thinking for about a second.

      "Is Harry alright?" The blonde demanded hotly, a note of panic in his voice. She leaned against the door frame as she looked at him- decorum be damned.

      "He’s about as well as a pregnant 14 year old who has been abused most of his life, has an active creature inheritance complete with multiple mates and just found out he's a pureblood who should never have been placed with muggles can be." She replied sarcastically, looking over the gathered family to determine just what their reactions to her bomb would be. Draco frowned as both of his parents looked at her concerned. Mr. Malfoy in particular looked livid and Cho had to wonder if that was because of the pureblood information.

      "His inheritance is active? What is it, if you don’t mind me asking that is?" Narcissa asked, ever the healer even if most people just saw her as the Malfoy trophy wife. Cho took her eyes off her brother’s mate- there was no what if’s about Draco since the other boy had already declared himself Harry’s mate. She made note to see what this boy was bringing into the creature gene pool later- because the only way he would already know who his mate was if he was a creature himself. Her eyes softened slightly on the other woman, Narcissa was not as hardened as she let everyone believe.

      "Predominately Incubus, then Veela with a hint of Wizard." She replied softly, knowing that with the other information that the healer had she would understand the ramifications of her brothers inheritance on his health. Narcissa inhaled sharply as she spoke, looking at her son and husband with panic flaring in her eyes. Cho winced slightly, knowing for certain that the healer understood the position her littler brother was in far more than they did.

      "Draco, pack whatever you need to. You WILL be going with Ms. Chang when she returns to your mate." Mrs. Malfoy ordered, getting off of the couch in a smooth motion, before turning and looking at Cho. "And for that matter so will I until I know my newest son and grandchild are completely stable. I trust at least one of his mates is currently with him?" She demanded icily. Cho could feel her eyes widen, because this was not the reaction she had been expecting. Draco went to speak, but his father held up a hand silencing him.

      "Narcissa, darling. Just what about Ms. Chang’s statement has upset you so?" He asked softly, showing Cho a side of him that she hadn’t known existed. "I know that the Veelan part of his inheritance calls to his mates to protect him in his most vulnerable time. And increases the need for contact with his dominants, but the look in your eyes says there is something far more going on. Something that scares you and I want to know what that is." Narcissa gave him a scathing look at his questioning tone.

     "Lucius, husband. I am Succubus- the female form of an Incubus which is the Black family creature. What happened when I became pregnant with Draco?" She asked, sarcasm heavy in her voice. Her husband flinched, echoing her look of trouble suddenly as he thought about what she was implying. Cho raised an eyebrow, because she was sure Narcissa was healthy during that time.

      "Your need for sexual intake increased dramatically." Her husband murmured, his voice hesitant and unsure. She grimaced, looking at her son apologetically as he made a noise of distaste at being reminded of his parent’s sex life.

      "Now take that increase- which was needed for a successful pregnancy mind you and imagine it in a 14 year old child, who has been abused to the point of his inheritance activating three years early in an attempt to protect him. His body is already at a point of needing increased mounts of sexual energy. And maintaining a pregnancy increases that need by at least a third. There is a reason why Ms. Chang in here. That young man needs have to be met, or it could mean the loss of his child and fertility in the least. But most likely his death because his body will try to keep the child alive at all costs." She spelled it out starkly. Her version more realistic than what the healer had presented. Cho grimaced herself.

      "The Medi-Wizard is prescribing double what he would normally suggest for a pregnant incubus, along with a high caloric diet. The damage that the muggles did to his body was more extensive than we had guessed." She offered. "His first mate is with him currently. Your son was one of the people we suspected of being one of the other three mates Harry has based on his behavior at the end of the school year. Obviously we were right."She added. Narcissa paled at her words and Draco looked ready to bolt to Harry.

       "It’s worse than I thought then. Damn those muggles! My cousin better get used to having a live in Medi-witch, because there is no way I am letting that child go through this pregnancy unmonitored with the dangers to his health that are already present. Who are the other two mates you suspect, just so I know who my son might be involved in a multiple mating with? I am sure that the medi-wizard also told you that he will need them all. Obviously my son and the Diggory boy will not be able to sustain his diet alone." She asked her firmly. Cho wrinkled her nose, knowing that the woman before her wouldn’t rest until she knew, but not wanting to say it out loud. It was bad enough to suspect it, but since they had been right about Draco.

       "Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. Professor Snape repeatedly made personal checks to the Gryffindor Towers after the tournament. Sirius went to speak with him." She finally forced herself to say. Narcissa looked shocked, but not as much as the two men. Then the blonde started laughing softly.

       "Of course. Two mature creatures would be needed to balance the immature. Severus will be beating himself up over his previous treatment of the boy no doubt. And as for my cousin, he has always been abnormally attached to Harry. I should have guessed that his Incubus had found his immature mate sooner." She murmured to herself, just before her husband choked, looking at his son and then wife.

       "Shouldn’t we offer the manor for thier use, considering the dangers involved in this pregnancy? Not that I doubt the security that Black can offer, but he has made it known that he will not live in his family’s properties. Potter- Harry is not only vunerable due to his pregnancy but his condition and the wards of the manor can be locked down to only allow those keyed into them and family in and out." He blurted. Narcissa gave him a withering look even as Cho felt herself glare at the blonde man and heard Draco growl.

      "Considering your previous associations the Manor is compromised dear." Narcissa purred, before her lips twisted in an ugly sneer. "If you suddenly didn’t allow them within our home they would become suspicious of you husband. And considering the fact that we have just gained a son in Harry Potter due to his mated status to our child that is the last thing that should happen." She added condescendingly, before looking at Cho sharply. "I trust there is space to accomedate both of us in my cousin’s home?" She asked. Cho snorted.

       "More than enough. Sirius moved into the home that was willed to him by Harry’s parents. While it’s not as large as this manor it is comfortable." She replied. Narcissa nodded, before turning to the door.

      "Draco, you need to pack my dear. From what I gather your mate is currently alone with one person and given everything he has been through I should think that having another of his mates there would be beneficial." She called, pausing. Her son beat her to the door and then Cho was left alone with the Death Eater of the family. She looked at him, not saying a word. Surprisingly enough he shifted uncomfortably.

       "I will not do a thing to harm my son’s intended Ms. Chang. While I know that the Malfoy family appears to be a cold environment to the outsider we cherish our loved ones. It is the Veelan nature. The moment my son revealed who his mate was that boy became one of our own. One of my own. It is doubly so now that I know he is of Veelan blood. I will do everything in my power to see that no harm comes to him again- you can guarantee that." The older man suddenly spoke, his voice low and rougher. Filled with emotion. She blinked in surprise, because she had never seen the Malfoy male anything but perfect.

      "I will hold you to that Mr. Malfoy. Because the first time it proves to be a lie will be the last." She replied, a dark promise in her voice. Harry was no longer anyone’s whipping boy. Not now that she could actually protect him. And she had a feeling when Professor Snape came into the picture people would be afraid to even look at the young boy in the wrong way. The potions master had that affect on people. Mr. Malfoy bowed his head in acknowledgment of that statement and then they both settled in to wait.


End file.
